UnderDxDTale
by Jack Fall Heaven
Summary: (Crossover con Undertale) (Male Frisk). Después de Lograr salvar a todos Y crecer juntos, Frisk disfruta de una vida tranquila hasta el momento que lo manda lejos de todo lo que conoce. Ahora lejos en un lugar que apenas conoce, esta seguro de algo... Esta lleno de Determinación. Una que hara cambiar el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos… soy Jack… este es un crossover entre Undertale y DxD (un coro de murciélagos canta), esta historia toma lugar después de que Frisk lograra salvar al todo el mundo (incluyendo a _Cuchara_ , La flor/cabra bipolar de Asriel y al misterioso Gaster), este es un Male-Frisk. Ya que a mi parecer y puesto que Toby Fox (El grande, el grande) se basó en un personaje secreto en Eartbond sin género definido pero que se le da la identidad de "el" en Japón yo hago lo mismo.

\- Hola-

\- _Pensamiento-_

 _-_ **Ataque** -

\- [Nyehehehe]- Criatura dentro de Sacred Gear.

* * *

Nota: Papyrus es mi personaje favorito.

Nota 2: Frisk puede **[Cargar]** varios **[Salvados]** de diferentes rutas.

Nota 3: No pos… Nyehehehe.

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Frisk era un pequeño niño de 8 años cuando cayó en el Underground, 8 años cuando empezó la travesía para salvar a los seres que se habían ganado su amor y simpatía, eso allí dependiendo de fuerzas que no eran suyas… pidiendo ayuda a las 6 almas de los anteriores niños.

En primer lugar al caer al underground de forma accidental obtuvo sin querer el poder de manipular la realidad a gusto gracias a su **[Determinación]** que le confirió las habilidades de **[Save]** , **[Load]** y **[Reset].** Ello trajo consigo una infinidad de travesías para el pequeño Niño.

Bien ahí no acabaron los problemas para el pequeño de rostro andrógino, ya que el anterior portador de las habilidades conferidas por la determinación se metía como podía en su camino para lograr absorbe su alma junto a otras 6 y asi lograr convertirse en un [Dios].

Flowey la Flor era el nombre que había tomado La reencarnación del príncipe de los monstruos, Asriel Dreemurr después de que se le inyectara determinación a una flor dorada que había florecido después de que el príncipe se convirtiera en polvo en la sala del trono haciendo que el pequeño siempre terminara una ruta Neutral en la que no lograba salvar por completo a los monstros.

Resultando ser nada más y nada menos que el hijo biológico de los reyes del subsuelo, el cual al perder sus emociones encontró diversión en jugar con las vidas de los residentes de Subsuelo, siendo el portador de las habilidades de Frisk antes que este mismo, una vez volviendo a ser el príncipe del subsuelo se vio en la tarea de vivir su vida como otro chico de su edad.

Otra de sus pesadillas. Chara, la primera niña caída, narradora de las aventuras del pequeño y princesa de subsuelo. La cual tomaba posesión de su cuerpo para asi llevar a cabo un genocidio el mundo de los monstruos más de una vez mientras el impotente solo observaba como la chica no solo usaba su cuerpo para matar una y otra vez a todos los seres vivientes en ese lugar sino que peor aún… lo obligaba a Travestirse.

Al final ella termino siendo solo una niña que buscaba sacar a su familia del subsuelo para poder asi vivir felices, Frisk una vez logrado recuperar el control de su cuerpo busco y busco entre las infinidades de posibilidades para salvarla, para lograr que la niña volviera con su familia. Además de haberse enamorado de ella.

Otro más Había Sido Ding Wings Gaster, El científico real original asi como padre de los esqueletos Sans y Papyrus. El cual había caído en el Core desapareciendo de todas las líneas temporales y de las memorias de casi todos, buscando al igual que Flowey y Chara el poder que portaba el niño con alma determinada.

Una vez rescatado del vacío Espacio-temporal, volvió a vivir calmadamente junto a sus hijos en la superficie junto al resto de los monstruos.

Pasando por sus ex – Enemigos.

También conto con el no muy efectivo pero si entusiasta apoyo del Esqueleto conocido como Papyrus, un esqueleto que sin problemas era el ser más amable e inocente que jamás podrías encontrar en tu vida que irónicamente guardaba un enorme potencial como guerrero.

Después de la liberación del subsuelo vivía junto a sus amigos y hermano en la superficie, su capacidad innata se demuestra en su versión alternativa conocida como Disbelief Papyrus.

Sans el hermano mayor de este y monstruo a su vez el más débil como el más fuerte, su Retribución Karmanica, Intelecto incluso superior a su padre, y como reconocido comediante era el mejor amigo que Frisk pudo haber hecho en el subsuelo.

Después de su liberación, sans pasó a ser lo más cercano a un padre que habría tenido Frisk, gracias también al hecho indiscutible que se sentía atraído por la ex reina y Madre adoptiva de Frisk.

Toriel la ex reina del subsuelo con un instinto maternal que superaba las líneas de las especies, había tomado la decisión de proteger y enseñar a todo niño que cayera en el Underground después de que su ex marido el rey Asgore decidiera asesinar a todo humano que cayera en sus dominios.

Después de liberarse Toriel acogió a Frisk como su madre adoptiva, había abierto una escuela y un orfanato en donde recibía a todo niño que necesitara un hogar.

Otro de sus amigos era Undyne the Undying, la ex capitana de la guardia real, la cual se decía asi misma la heroína de los monstruos, después de su liberación se convirtió en la maestra de educación física de la escuela de Toriel asi como la entrenadora personal de los niños en estado de abandono.

A su lado estaba su novia Alphis, la ex científica real del Underground, era la fanática del anime que infecto a Frisk con el gusto por estos, después de su liberación volvió a servir como aprendiz de Gaster asi como encargada de la interacción entre tecnologías humano-monstruo.

Después de estaba la creación de la científica, Mettaton, una androide diseñada para el entretenimiento que su interior portaba el espíritu de la fantasma Happstablock, la cual al salir del Underground cumplió su sueño de convertirse en una ídolo para la humanidad y monstruos.

Otro que también se convirtió en alguien especial para el humano fue el rey de todos los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr. Quien intentó matarlo y siempre ya fuese en una ruta neutral o genocida moría sin poder hacer mucho en contra del joven humano, después de ser liberado tomo el trabajo como jardinero en la escuela de Toriel asi como líder político de los monstruos.

Otros compañeros de Frisk eran los 6 humanos caídos antes que él, que después del final perfecto en la ruta pacifista verdadera volvieran a la vida y cada uno siguiera con su camino no sin antes pasar un tiempo junto a su amada madre adoptiva.

Asi pasaron 8 años con los cuales Frisk Dreemurr creció junto a los seres preciados para él, ahora con 16 el joven recibiría palabras que él no se esperaba.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad inglesa de Ebott, en dicha ciudad un poco alejada de Londres se encontraba el icónico Monte Ebott lugar que según los mitos se encerraron los monstruos después de una brutal guerra entre ambas razas. Si cualquiera oyera decir que hace más de siete años un niño de apenas 8 años de edad libero a las criaturas de las leyendas obteniendo el poder de manipular la realidad posiblemente los tacharían de idiotas o estúpidos.

En todo caso, en la ciudad ahora mediante un acuerdo entre el alcalde y el rey de los monstruos estos vivirán libremente, obviamente solo en la ciudad ya que sería un escándalo mundial que de un día para otro sencillamente seres de leyenda se presentaran ante el mundo como si nada.

Dejando de lado ese punto, en una casa en centro de la ciudad un joven de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros se estaba cepillando los dientes. Su piel era morena, su expresión era neutra como una póker face eterna de ojos cerrados, vestía un uniforme ingles de pantalón gris, camisa blanca, chaleco negro, Frisk observo su reflejo en el espejo y dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Aun eres tu Frisk- diciendo un poco las líneas que había repetido chara infinidad de veces en pasado el joven de rostro andrógino, se lavó la cara antes de que.

\- ¡FRISK SANTOS CIELOS CUANTO TIEMPO VAS A ESTAR AHÍ!- Asriel grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, el ex-deidad sonaba apurado, el moreno se encogió de hombros abriéndole la puerta a su hermano adoptivo.

\- Por fin, baja ahora o chara va a empezar a dar su cara de miedo- Asriel llevaba el mismo uniforme que Frisk pero este le quedaba un poco mejor, el ex dios de la Híper muerte bajo las escaleras a trote veloz con su hermano, a bajo ya hacia la princesa de los monstruos con cara de pocos amigos, sus dos hermanos adoptivos estaban frente ella.

El monstruo jefe con cara nerviosa y el chico humano con su eterna expresión neutra. La única vez que Asriel había visto a Frisk hacer una expresión diferente a su cara neutra había sido ya fuese durante una ruta genocida antes de mandarlo al otro mundo o bien durante el tiempo en que estaba más que determinado a salvar a chara.

\- Mama nos matara si llegamos tarde- la chica declaro, Frisk la tomo del brazo causando un sonrojo furioso en ella, el chico determinado paso a ponerla de frente al antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Chara comprendía esto, era el gesto que había hecho Frisk al salvarla, el moreno le prometió que cada vez que la chica evaluara la opción de matar o la tuviera presenta asi fuera solo en juego este le recordaría lo importante que ella era en su vida asi como en la de los demás.

La chica de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, hermosa piel blanca, ojos rojizos con un cuerpo digno de una demonio como ella había sido cubierto en el mismo uniforme que los chicos en versión femenina aprovecho la situación, tomando del rostro al salvador de los monstruos desvió el beso de su frente a sus labios.

Bien Frisk pudo negarse era más que una verdad universal que solo la muerte lo separaría de esa situación, saborear los labios sabor chocolate de chara era uno de los placeres carnales por los cuales el moreno hacia una y mil veces la ruta genocida. De hecho muchas veces solo lo hizo con el objetivo de recibir un beso del demonio que regía su vida como una reina.

\- Ejem… sigo aquí- Asriel asesino sin ningún problema el momento entre sus hermanos adoptivos, debían de llegar pronto hasta la escuela o su madre de verdad iba a estar furiosa.

Ambos salieron de su hogar no sin antes cerrar y observar la réplica del hogar de Toriel en las ruinas ahora en la superficie. Frisk agradeció el poder contar con una vida tan buena, al lado de la casa de su familia está la de los esqueletos, sans debía estar en la asociación científica de Monstruos-Humanos como jefe, quien diría que semejante vago sería más listo que su padre y Alphis juntos.

Papyrus debía de estar en el orfanato de Toriel asistiendo como cuidador, después bien ayudaría como entregador o cocinero en la pastelería de Muffet, o solo estaría mejorando sus recetas de espaguetis.

Gaster debía seguir investigando todo lo relacionado a almas, mejorando el Core, dando clases de física cuántica avanzada, ayudando a las políticas de inserción de monstruos al mundo humano, o solo tomando café en algún lugar mientras buscaba el sentido de la vida junto a un Final Froggit.

En el camino a la escuela se les unió Monster Kid el cual se resbalo con… nada mientras venia hacia ellos, El dinosaurio adolecente saludo con su nuevos brazos mecánicos a sus amigos, Frisk sonrió pensando en el regalo de parte del doctor Gaster para Monster Kid. El chico sonrió alegre de camino a la escuela.

Mientras caminaban los jóvenes pudieron apreciar parte buena de la integración de los monstruos a la sociedad. Grandes cosas se habían logrado en esos años, chara veía todo tranquila junto Frisk su odio por la humanidad era 0, Asriel la golpeo un poco al ir de prisa hacia un poste de luz para tomar el anuncio con la cara de Frisk y la leyenda "traidor" sobre su cabeza.

\- Idiotas- chara murmuro molesta, si bien había sus partes buenas de esta integración era clara la parte mala también. Muchos humanos veían a los monstruos como seres inferiores o estorbos y a Frisk como un traidor a la especie por sacarlos de su inmerecida prisión.

Una vez en la escuela los adolescentes vieron sus actividades calmadamente, hoy era especial ya que Toriel, sans, papyrus y los demás prepararon algo especial solo para Ellos al conmemorar 8 años de la liberación de los monstruos. Fuese lo que fuese seguro sería una agradable sorpresa. Frisk durante el receso no noto como un grupo de chicos de su edad se dirigían hacia el con malas intenciones.

El chico de cabello algo largo comía un pedazo de pie de canela y caramelo. Fue algo tarde pero logro mover su cabeza hacia un lado evitando el tubo de hierro que venía en dirección horizontal hacia él. Dio varios pequeños pasos y vio a más de una docena de chicos de su edad con no muy felices expresiones.

\- Tiene reflejos el bastardo- el que parecía el líder sosteniendo un bate de beisbol observo el pie tirado en el suelo luego vio a Frisk que solo tenía su atención en dicho alimento estropeado.

\- Mi madre me hizo eso- Frisk era de muy pocas palabras pero esta vez sin duda se notaba su leve molestia en sus palabras.

El líder de los vándalos se acercó más al pie y lo piso con fuerza, uno de los ojos de Frisk se abrió de la sorpresa. El color castaño de sus orbes sorprendió a los chicos, Frisk accedió a su **[Save]** y observo con duda la opción de **[Load]** para cargar un archivo de una ruta neutral. Se detuvo… no era lo correcto el solo saltar a la violencia por esto, Toriel no estaría orgullosa de él, dio un minuto para calmarse y volvió a cerrar su ojo.

\- No voy a lastimarlos si eso es lo que quieren- Frisk junto a chara y Asriel eran figuras reconocidas. Uno el embajador de los monstruos, otro el heredero al trono y la princesa de los monstruos. Las organizaciones anti-monstruos estaban con sus ojos puestos en ellos, solo necesitaban un escándalo para declarar a los monstruos seres no gratos.

Frisk que fue criado por ellos, Asriel que era su próximo líder y chara como una humana más monstruo que humana eran las piezas ideales para lograr otro escándalo… pero Frisk no se dejaría manipular, solo observo con su rostro neutro a los chicos.

\- Jee, miren el traidor de las da de santo, que acaso esa asquerosa cabra que tienes por madre solo te han enseñado a ser un cobarde, seguro que la zorra de su novia debe de estar más que aburrida, tráela y le enseñare que es un…-

PUMMM

TROOOMMP

Al diablo lo pacifista, con un solo puñetazo Frisk mando a estrellarse contra la pared al líder de los vándalos, bien podían insultarlo a él, humillarlo, denigrarlo, hacerlo sentir menos que basura pero…

JAMAS ACEPTARIA UN INSULTO A SU FAMILIA O AMIGOS.

Habían cometido el gran pecado de insultar al mismo tiempo a su madre y a la mujer que amaba, Frisk observo como al imbécil en cuestión había perdido un diente y su nariz soltaba sangre del impacto. Además de un idiota era un debilucho, hasta un Temmie daba más batalla que esos miserables.

El resto de la banda sintió el pavor recorrer sus columnas vertebrales, se dispusieron a dar media vuelta y marcharse pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una hermosa castaña de oscurecidos ojos mientras un miasma negro salía de dichas cuencas, a la vez que sostenía un cuchillo dorado y les apuntaba con él.

Trataron de ir en otra dirección pero se encontraron con un ser de pelaje blanco y cuernos, con líneas negras amenazantes en su rostro, en sus garras unas llamas de colores del arcoíris, por alguna razón al verlo sentían que la muerte era su único destino.

En frente de ellos un demonio por un lado y un Dios de la muerte por el otro, al intentar ver hacia la dirección de Frisk muchos sintieron el calor del miedo en sus pantalones, razón. Frente a ellos hacia el pacifista con ambos ojos abiertos los cuales tenían un brillo rojizo maligno.

Un verdadero monstruo.

Sin vía de escape los chicos solo pudieron alzar sus manos en señal de rendición ante los seres frente a ellos, una vez llegada la policía dirigida por Doggo los chicos terminaron en la comisaria pagando por sus intentos. Más tarde los chicos se enterarían de que esos chicos habían sido contratados para causar una situación en la escuela.

Después de tan interesante día en la escuela, chara compartió su experiencia con sus hermanos. Tal parecía que un grupo de chicos había entrado a su salón para aprovecharse de que estaba sola durante el descanso y entonces llevar a cabo un acto despreciable. Sobra decir que Chara los dejo sin oportunidad de tener descendencia.

Asriel fue acorralado con la intensión de hacerlo enojar y destruyera la escuela. Este solo se relajó y paso a despachar a los chicos como lo hubiera hecho Flowey.

Una vez en casa los hermanos fueron recibidos por una fiesta sorpresa, todos los monstruos de Underground estaban ahí, los hermanos esqueletos, el padre de estos, su madre, Asgore, Alphis, Undyne, Muffet, los ex guardias reales, Monster Kid, El perro molesto y Temmie.

\- ¡!HoI!- saludo la criatura con su pata.

La sala principal estaba decorada, en una gran mesa estaba reposando el pastel de chocolate, chara era detenida por Asriel o de lo contrario se hubiera lanzado hacia el postre, papyrus los tomo a los tres con la guardia baja y los envolvió con sus esqueléticos brazos para álzalos sobre el suelo.

\- ¡WOWIE!, HUMANOS Y EX-FLOR, EL GRAN PAPYRUS LES HA PREPARADO SUS FAMOSOS ESPAGUETIS, LA JEFA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS TAMBIEN TRAJO SUS MEJOR PASTEL DE SU TIENDA. El GRAN PAPYRUS LES DICE GRACIAS POR TODO- Papyrus declaro su opinión de forma obvia y clara.

Uno a uno los monstruos le dieron a los tres un regalo por la fecha, la fiesta era muy tranquila y relajante. Sans llego en su bata científica con unos regalos particulares, chara recibió una camiseta que llevaba la leyenda "Alert: Yandere Girlfriend", obviamente la ex genocida no se tomaba para nada bien ese regalo, Asriel recibió del esqueleto una corona de flores doradas, el monstruo jefe tampoco tomo a bien el regalo, por ultimo sans le regalo a Frisk una copia de su chaqueta en negro, junto a la bufanda azul que le regalo papyrus el atuendo estuvo perfecto.

Ya que sans era su "tío" asi como también su "no-padrastro" Frisk era casi oficialmente miembro de la familia esqueleto. Una vez concluida la entrega de regalos, la fiesta se encamino a su conclusión pero determinado momento Sans le empezó a hablar a Frisk sobre algunos asuntos importantes.

\- Me entere de lo de la escuela- Frisk no dijo nada pero sans tenía sus cuencas ennegrecidas por lo que iba en serio la conversación, suspirando el pacifista decidió hablar.

\- No es la gran cosa sans… solo fueron unos vándalos que…-

\- es la séptima vez esta semana Frisk, apenas es martes, ya van 7 veces que intentan causar una escena entre humanos y monstruos con ustedes de epicentro- Sosteniendo el ponche rojo en su mano Frisk abrió uno de sus ojos.

\- Sans solo están acostumbrándose a los monstruos es todo estoy seguro…-

Sans hizo señas a Toriel, Gaster, papyrus y Undyne, dichos monstruos siguieron a sans que los guiaba hasta el cuarto vacante en la casa de Toriel una vez ahí sans suspiro en lo que usaba un atajo, iba y venía de sepa el donde. Una vez vuelto trajo consigo unas cintas de video, varios planos, y un frasco con una sustancia negra en él.

\- Bien chico diré esto… las cosas no van tan bien como crees, primero papyrus cuéntales- algo renuente a hacerlo el esqueleto empezó relatar.

\- BUE- BUENO, YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS, COMO SABEN SIEMPRE ESTOY PARA AYUDAR A LA REINA EN SU ORFANATO, CADA VEZ QUE EL GRAN PAPYRUS VA S ENCUENTRA CON MUCHOS NIÑOS QUE LO ESPERAN PARA PODER JUGAR CON EL- la mayoría sonrió sin duda el esqueleto era bastante querido en la población infantil, muchos niños incluso confundían su nombre y le decía "papa" por error- PERO MUCHAS VECES CUANDO EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTA JUGANDO CON LOS NIÑOS O LOS LLEVA DE PASEO AL PUEBLO LE ARROJAN TOMATES- Sans encendió su ojo con magia, Gaster siguió su ejemplo, Frisk abrió uno de los suyos el cual tenía con un tinte rojizo, Toriel desvió la mirada algo molesta y Undyne genero una pequeña lanza de energía con la que jugaba- AL PRINCIPIO CREI QUE ERA PORQUE SABIAN QUE ME ENCANTABA HACER ESPAGUETI Y ME DABAN PARA HACER MI PASTA PERO LUEGO EMPEZARON A LANZAR PIEDRAS AUN SIN IMPORTARLES QUE HUBIERA NIÑOS AHÍ, LO MISMO EN LA PASTELERIA- Sans había levantado su mano para que su hermano se detuviera.

\- Muy Bien Paps, bien tu turno Undyne- la ex guardia real empezó a relatar a la vez que apretaba su puño del coraje.

\- ¡Nghhhh!, como saben trabajo en la escuela de su majestad y al mismo tiempo también ayudo en el orfanato… por eso esos desgraciados…- Undyne no soporto el coraje y destruyo con sus manos el objeto más cercano, que fue curiosamente una Silla con forma de gato-… ¡esos bastardos no solo lastimaron a los niños en la escuela si no que ellos!… ¡ellos!- Toriel la tomo del hombro para que se detuviera.

\- Aproximadamente 20 niños desaparecieron, eran lo más cercanos a Undyne, hace una semana los encontramos… en una fosa común- Frisk entendió la cólera de la monstruo, posiblemente Toriel también sentía esa misma rabia pero sabía cómo controlarla, pero pequeñas llamas salían de su manos, sans la tomo de una de ellas para calmarla.

\- Bien es nuestro turno- un poco molesto Gaster empezó a hablar.

\- Después de salir del underground me enfoque en el estudio del alma, el Core se ha convertido en la fuente de energía central de la ciudad si llegamos a revelarnos directamente al mundo tengo listo que sea capaz de sustentar el continente entero solo con energía geotérmica. Aparte de eso Alphis se ha encargado de la interacción de tecnologías humanas-monstruos empezó la actualización de muchas armas entre ellas las de los **[Gaster Blaster]-** Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al pacifista, en todas sus batallas contra sans, papyrus y unas cuantas contra Gaster jamás se imaginó que tan poderosas armas jamás estuvieron realmente terminadas. Y aun ahora no era capaz de imaginarse el poder que tendría una vez acabadas.

\- Oh vamos no mojes tus pantalones… ya no hay necesidad de usar nuestros juguetes contra nadie… por ahora- Sans le jugo una broma a Frisk mientras detenía sus miedos y susurraba la posibilidad de usar las invenciones de su padre de nuevo.

\- Como iba diciendo, también estoy enseñando a los humanos algunos son buenos aprendices pero otros…-

\- Han intenso robar los planos de los **[Gaster Blaster],** La armadura de la forma **[Mettaton Neo]** , La información de la construcción del Core, y también quería poner sus manos en la investigación que dio lugar a Flowey, las amalgamas y La esencia del **[Odio]** \- Sans oscureció sus cuencas su sonrisa aún seguía ahí pero esa mezcla de expresiones siempre le helaron la sangre a Frisk.

Dejando de lado empezó a entender lo peligrosos de esos intentos, Los **[Gaster Blaster]** eran armas demasiado peligrosas para el entendimiento humano, ni el propio pacifista comprendía bien después de una explicación de sans.

Los **[Gaster Blaster]** eran maquinas-mágicas usaban circuitos mágicos que permitían la infusión de la magia del usuario, su capa aislante entre los circuitos era de tejido óseo reforzado cual metal que solo otro **[Gaster Blaster]** sería capaz de abollar, la cubierta era de hueso mágico el cual era más duro que la mayor aleación conocida por el hombre, usaba un enlace Psico-Emocional con el portador que variaba de calidad de uso dependiendo de la persona en sí.

Un Ejemplo, sans siendo hijo del creador tenía un porcentaje de enlace con sus Gaster Blaster del 90%, igual papyrus, El Propio Gaster tenía un enlace del 98%, Alphis que comprendía la invención de su maestro usándolo en un estado de batalla tenía un enlace del 87%. Por supuesto las armas no se hallaban terminadas o adaptadas directas al usuario por lo que, el que un humano intentara usarlo no entraba en posibilidad ya que el propio Gaster ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pasaría.

Otro asunto era la Armadura De la forma Neo de Mettaton, si bien tenía sus dudas de en cuanto podría ser de uso para los humanos, Frisk dudaba como tal de su capacidad defensiva, bien su ataque dolía como mil demonios, pero de un golpe la pelea terminaría. Le había dicho a Alphis que arreglara eso, esta se excusó diciendo que durante el avance genocida de Frisk por el underground apenas y tuvo tiempo para agregarle el cañón de energía. Le dijo que la forma de Neo entraría en Ver. 2.0, a Pesar de ya no ser necesario Frisk quería probar enfrentarse a Mettaton para estar seguro del poder de la androide.

Otro asunto mucho más delicado era la muestra del odio en el laboratorio de Gaster, el doctor extrajo del alma de chara una pequeña parte de odio en ella. Si bien Frisk no estaba del todo seguro del uso de algo tan peligroso como el Odio en investigaciones confiaba en Gaster lo suficiente como para dejarle seguir con sus investigaciones…

El odio.

Era la expresión pura del estado en que el propio Frisk había arrastrado a Chara luego de un final pacifista, el había empezado a crecer y olvidarla mientras ella seguía siendo un espectro de la niña de 12 años que fue alguna vez. Llego un momento que incluso olvido su nombre, está envuelta en cólera poseyó su cuerpo para arrebatarle todo lo que amaba en el mundo, el odio acumulado de más de 10000 rutas genocidas fue suficiente como para permitirle el usar el [Erase] de forma permanente se necesitó el poder de Asriel en su forma Dios de la híper muerte, de Disbelief Papyrus, Gaster, Sans y Un Frisk con un L.O.V.E de 999999 Para hacerle frente a una chara tan corrompida por el odio.

Frisk arrojo los recuerdos de esa última ruta muy lejos de su situación actual, no era para nada necesario el que el cargara el archivo de ese estado. Papyrus creía en todos ya que perdió los recuerdos de esa batalla, Gaster lo más que hacía era usar su ridículos estados para asustar a los idiotas, y sans era el mismo vago de siempre.

Las divagaciones de Frisk fueron detenidas por la esquelética mano de Sans sobre su hombro, Toriel también puso la suya sobre la cabeza del chico, Undyne le regalo su sonrisa marca registrada, Gaster movió sus manos en su lenguaje para el joven frente a él solo entendiera "Todo estará bien" sin cortar el momento, papyrus sonrió mientras sacaba un hueso, del cual sobresalía una lupa.

\- El GRAN DETECTIVE PAPYRUS DEBE DE DECIRTE HUMANO, HE LOGRADO DESENTRAÑAR TU PASADO- Frisk ladeo la cabeza procesando lo dicho por el chef.

\- Paps, Toriel y Yo nos dejamos los huesos buscando todo sobre tu pasado chico y déjame decirte. Eres más especial de lo que creíamos- Sans saco una carpeta con múltiples documentos.

Frisk observo los documentos frente a él como si fuera el mayor tesoro de este mundo, jamás había sabido nada de su pasado e incluso su nombre había empezado más como un apodo que otra cosa, frente a él se hallaba las respuestas para su origen y razón de estar ahí con precaución tomo la carpeta y…

PUHHHHH

Un cojín sonoro hizo su aparición entre los documentos, todos vieron mal a sans era bien sabido que Frisk no sabía nada de su origen y el solo se ponía a jugarle una broma en ese momento.

\- Jejeje lo siento chico no fue mi intención arruinarte el momento pero… no pude resistirlo- por su parte Frisk empezó a evaluar la opción de cargar su archivo genocida solo para sans…

\- ¡SANS!, ¡NO MOLESTES AL HUMANO!- Papyrus tomo a su hermano y lo cargo por su sobre su hombro para hacerlo encarar a Frisk.

\- Bien chico, todo lo que pudimos averiguar es lo siguiente. Tu madre es japonesa, tu padre es inglés e afroamericano, según tu madre murió al darte a luz, tu padre desapareció después de dejarte en el orfanato donde creciste, no sabemos nada de él. Según los informes tienes doble nacionalidad, por lo que eso nos lleva al siguiente punto…-

Su madre… por alguna razón su información estaba vacía donde debía estar el nombre, solo mostraba que había tenido 28 años cuando le dio a luz y murió.

Su padre era una información aún más vacía, como dijo sans era afroamericano, de origen incierto pero de nacionalidad inglesa, con unos 30 años al dejarlo en el orfanato, por lo que estuvo con su él dos años antes de abandonarlo y jamás volver por razones desconocidas.

Sans seguía diciendo algo pero Frisk no le estaba prestando atención por lo cual no entendía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, su mama tampoco parecía muy entusiasta, al solo oír una pieza de información entendió a donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-… Por eso es lo mejor enviarte allá… por lo menos unos días, hasta que tengamos claro que es lo que planean esos tipos- Frisk observo durativo a sans.

\- No estarás hablando en serio, Sans. No puedes mandarme lejos solo porque las cosas van algo mal- Frisk se levantó con algo de molestia sin embargo Toriel lo abrazo.

\- Es lo mejor mi niño, Creo es necesario que este un tiempo lejos de este lugar, estaremos bien… solo será unos meses luego volverás, está bien mi niño- el joven correspondió el abrazo, Toriel le dijo que le explicara la situación a sus hermano y hermana/Novia.

Frisk abandono el cuarto para explicarle las cosas a Asriel, chara y al resto de sus amigos. Los monstruos dentro cambiaron sus expresiones por unas más serias y llenas de conflictos.

\- Maldición…- sans susurro la palabra que expresaba su estado de ánimo, tuvo que hacer demasiadas movidas ese día para que el chico no se diera cuenta de tantas cosas, la situación no estaba tan mal como dijeron…

 **Estaban Mil veces peor que eso.**

En primer lugar, no era un secreto para nadie que había humanos idiotas pero estos sin duda se llevaban el premio, habían intentado robar los planos de esas invenciones justo en frente de los ojos de todos, los humanos en cuestión por poco se convertían en cenizas gracias a los Gaster Blaster del esqueleto mayor, el orfanato e panadería donde laboraba papyrus era atacado siempre que se mostraba una mínima oportunidad, por suerte su hermano tenía el suficiente poder como para encarar a esos vándalos, también ayudaba que la araña les diera un miedo de los mil demonios a todos.

La escuela de Toriel era acosada por el gobierno humano para que fuese cerrada, al parecer había humanos que no encontraba correcto el que sus hijos convivieran con monstruos, el mismo tenía problemas al ser un monstruo jefe de científicos humanos, al parecer a estos no les hacía nada de gracia que un esqueleto fuese más listos que ellos.

Otro problema era el de los extremistas, esos mismos que habían segado la vida de las inocentes criaturas que Undyne se vio en la tarea de enseñar, el mayor no pasaba de 12 años, pero les dio igual y segaron su existencia tan rápido como alguien que se daba cuenta de lo sansacional que era Sans. Esos mismos extremistas habían puesto una bomba en la oficina de Gaster, Sans y Asgore. Fue una suerte que sans predijera ese hecho, que Gaster tuviera un [Hp] ridículo, y que Asgore fuese inmune al fuego.

Y ni hablar de los incidentes ocurridos fuera de su persona.

Ha Chara por muy espectro genocida que fuese no se merecía lo que esos desgraciados trataban de hacer. Pretendieron violarla más de una vez sin embargo cada intento terminaba igual, con muy horrible muerte o sin posibilidades de tener descendencia, también estaba otros 100 (y contando) intentos de asesinatos que no variaban mucho con el anterior en lo que muertes se refería. Otros eran incluso más idiotas al pretender que la chica Traicionara a los monstruos por propia voluntad cuando sería más probable que sans dejara de ser tan vago y tuviera una relación con Toriel.

A Asriel habían tratado de Inculparlo de delitos o hacerlo parecer culpables de algunas situaciones chocantes entre humanos y monstruos. El monstruo jefe siempre salía airoso gracias a los conocimientos obtenidos de su vida como Flowey además de que tener la habilidad de convertirse en un dios de la muerte también ayudaba mucho a la hora de intimidar o dejar en claro un punto.

Lo mejor de momento era mantener lejos a Frisk de la ciudad y del país si fuese necesario. La razón era que desde hace algunos días mientras Doggo requisaba una casa encontró planes de como causar literalmente un escenario lo suficientemente grave para iniciar una segunda guerra Humano-monstruo.

Y en el centro estaría el trio God of Underground como tenían en clave los humanos a Asriel, Chara y Frisk.

El, Toriel y Asgore habían acordado mandar a chara y Frisk lejos. Frisk seria mandado a una pequeña región de Japón a asistir a una escuela para que supiera integrarse mejor en la sociedad humana ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con monstruos o chara que no era completamente humana…

Chara iría a su ciudad natal, en algún lugar de Italia, ella solo estaría ahí unos días ya que gracias a su apariencia y personalidad la hacían objeto de adoración por parte de la población masculina.

En todo caso, lo mejor era el que fuese como había planeado, Sans jamás había sentido tanta presión, esos niños. El futuro de todos ellos, de verdad se encariño con ellos, la mano de Toriel se posó en el huesudo hombro de su persona, volteando sans vio a la monstruo jefe sonriendo para él.

\- Tock, Tock-…

Esa mujer sí que sabía subirle el ánimo.

* * *

Time Skip.

2 semanas más tarde, una maleta hecha más tarde, una chara intentado por todos los medios que Frisk no fuese, un Asriel con migraña, un Sans sonriente, Un papyrus Con espagueti, Una Temmie con Doctorado en ciencias sociales y un perro molesto invencible ya todo el equipo estaba listo para dejar ir a Frisk a la tierra de origen de su madre biológica.

\- ¡NO TE VAYAS!- chara quien era contenida por Greater Dog soltó de repente eso, era duro para ella, Frisk era cosa viva con más suerte para algunas personas en el aeropuerto de Ebott. Uno a uno los presentes en la despedida empezaron con sus "hasta luego".

\- Buena suerte hermano- Asriel choco el puño con Frisk deseándole lo mejor, el Furry sería el chico más atractivo en la escuela sin Frisk por el camino. Algo de lo cual no estaba muy feliz… Asriel odiaba las Fangirls.

\- BUEN VIAJE HUMANO- Papyrus abrazo al moreno con algarabía.

\- Suerte Mi niño- Toriel también despidió a su hijo con un abrazo maternal.

\- ¡NGHHHH!, ¡QUE TE VAYA BIEN PUNK! Y ¡TRAEME ANIME!- La anfibio alzo a Frisk por sobre el suelo mientras apuntaba al cielo.

\- S-suerte Frisk que te diviertas en el paraíso- Alphis estaba en la esquina con un brillo raro en sus ojos y un aura maligna saliendo de ella, era claro que quería cambiar lugares con el moreno.

\- Suerte joven Dreemurr- Gaster sonrió en lo que consolaba a Asgore por no ser capaz de aguantar las lágrimas de ver partir a su hijo adoptivo.

\- Heh, buen viaje chico… trata de no provocar eventos trascendentales a dónde vas ¿ok?- Sans despidió al joven mientras le entregaba una botella de cátsup para el camino.

Frisk dio varios paso antes de dar media vuelta correr a donde chara estamparle un beso en los labios y luego volver a salir corriendo hacia la avión que estaba a minutos de despegar.

Una vez ahí se dirigió a su asiento donde fue recibido por un cojín sonoro ante la mirada atónita del resto de los pasajeros que aguantaron la risa del acto.

\- ¡SANS!- el grito se oyó desde el aire mientras los demás pasajeros aguantaban la risa.

\- Mi trabajo está hecho- sans se lavó imaginariamente las manos en lo que el grupo empezaba su regreso al pueblo, tenían obligaciones y cara se iría a Italia vía autobús por lo que no era necesario de momento su regreso al aeropuerto.

\- Oye sans… ¿a donde dices que mandaste a Frisk?- Acercándose Asriel pregunto al esqueleto que evitaba de manera épica los mensajes con replicas sobre las bromas de Frisk.

\- Lo mande a un pequeño pueblo con una buena escuela, a parecer su población no es mayor que la del pueblo Ebott, es bastante tranquila, sin muchos inconvenientes- Asriel asintió ante eso- además su población femenina es mayor a la masculina-

(Inserte sonido de disco rayado)

\- ¿Cómo?- la pregunta venia de la ex genocida, la cual estaba acariciando al perro en armadura que solo ladraba a gusto por el tacto.

 _ **[Sans siente sus decisiones arrastrarse por su espalda]**_

\- _Mierda_ \- antes de que la ex genocida entrara en acción contra el esqueleto Asriel la noqueo con una llama de múltiples colores.

\- Y como se llamaba el pueblo- Asriel dejo que el perro con armadura se llevara a su hermana antes de que esta volviera en sí y evaluara la posibilidad de matar a sans.

\- Kuoh- Un rayo cayó al horizonte mientras los monstruos se detenían con cara de sorpresa un momento.

\- Suena lindo- Y continuaron caminando.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Extra: El más fuerte Del Universo… ¿?

En un campo de batalla localizado en algún lugar de otro mundo se hallaba la destrucción de la unión total de los seres más poderosos de DxDverso que enfrentaba al más formidable rival que seguramente ni siquiera la bestia del 666 pudiera hacer frente solo, por ello esos seres excepcionales se habían aliado para la batalla sin embargo…

\- ARHH- el gigantesco **[Great Red]** el Dragon de los sueños cayo hacia atrás mientras salía sangre de su boca producto de un solo ataque de su formidable adversario.

Shiva el dios de la destrucción estaba en un estado lamentable, a su lado Ophis mostraba una expresión de derrota total, más atrás de ellos el gigante cuerpo de Great Red estaba de cabeza con múltiples heridas y su cuerpo magullado.

\- Su poder es infinito…- Shiva escupió sangre de sobre esfuerzo de hablar, sentía cada célula de su cuerpo gritar por la retiraba pero su orgullo se guerrero le impedía retirarse sin siquiera causarle molestia a tan temible ser.

-…- Ophis la diosa del infinito no pudo contener su expresión de ira, ni siquiera Great red le habría causado tanta frustración, todo lo que ella representaba su enemigo lo destruyo en un minuto, a este paso perdería la vida.

Volteo a ver al dios de la destrucción que asintió sabiendo el plan de la manifestación del infinito, ambos estiraron sus manos con dificulta hacia el frente y liberaron un disparo de aura concentrado solo con el propósito de vencer a su rival.

BOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOMMMMMM

Ambas energía dieron en el blanco además de causar una capa de humo sobre el lugar del impacto, esperaban haber podido causarle aunque sea una herida al ser que les dejo en esa lamentable situación.

Pat.

Pat.

Los pasos se oyeron, no habían logrado hacerle ni cosquillas a su objetivo, Shiva se levantó de nuevo, volteo a ver a Great red que se encontraba inconsciente, ni el ser más poderoso pudo con el avance de este monstruo, Shiva aumento su aura nuevamente para la batalla, la infinita Ophis hizo uso de su poder descomunal formando un aura sobre ella.

El humo de estaba dispersando, dejando al descubierto las características del individuo que dejo en tal estado al top de seres más poderosos del universo. Su pelaje, blanco, su pequeño tamaño, sus cuatro patas, su hocico y expresión De querer abrazarle dio lugar a la imponente figura de…

\- Woof-

Un adorable perro blanco.

\- No seré vencido aquí, ¡no por ti!- Grito el dios en cólera, el perro agito su cola un poco.

\- Woof-

\- Jamás… ¡Prefiero la muerte antes que rendirme ante ti!- Shiva se posiciono en forma de pelea, Ophis le detuvo un momento con su brazo.

\- ¿Acaso de verdad pretendes que nos rindamos después de esta humillación?- Ophis tenía su expresión vacía de siempre.

\- Woof-

\- Sé que fuimos nosotros los que atacamos primero pero… ¡me niego a aceptar tu poder sobre mí!- Ophis molesta alzo su poder.

\- Woof-

\- que asi sea entonces- Ophis y Shiva saltaron al ataque con todo.

5 minutos después.

\- Woof- Toby Fox caminaba hacia el horizonte dejando atrás los moribundos dioses, su poder supremo fue dejado en claro de nuevo.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

¿Frisk Europeo?: Lo siento la primera vez que jugué el juego no pude evitar pensar que era hecho en Europa… está demasiado bien pensado, además que me base en algunas cosas dichas en el juego que me dieron la idea de localizar Ebott en Europa.

¿Charisk?: Por supuesto, lo mismo si no fuese porque ninguno de los dos tiene género estoy seguro que sería la más hecha, de hecho muchas cosas en la ruta genocida y pacifista me dieron la idea de su interacción. Bien no tengo pensado hacer harem pero como soy demócrata lo dejare a criterio de vosotros mis lectores.

Personajes Fandom: Ea, como pueden ver allá arriba Uso referencias a personajes del fandom (Disbelief, Neo Ver.2.0, Hyper Geno Frisk) Asi que esperen de mí el uso de estos para el fic asi como la aparición de Ink, Error, Fresh (ese hijo de su _fruta_ madre), Gaster Frisk, Core, Ultra sans y más.

Oc: Tal vez haga concursos dentro del fic con la posibilidad de dar su Oc (Sin limitaciones de tipo P), si se lo preguntan para las almas ya tengo planeados a sus portadores, créame no se esperaran esa.

¿Historia?: Pues me quedare lo más que pueda con la trama de las novelas ligeras.

Eso sería todo… adiós…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No pos…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

NYEHEHEHEHEHE.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos y bienvenidos sean a la continuación del fic. Antes que nada (la imagen de portada es Frisk de adolecente con su ropa actual)

* * *

 **Determinado.**

* * *

Después de las tortuosas horas de vuelo en la avión junto a unos pasajeros que ni siquiera podían verlo a los ojos de la risa que le había causado la broma del esqueleto en la persona de Frisk, este por fin había llegado a la ciudad, un poco curioso del arribamiento en otro país, en ese momento llovía calmadamente en el aeropuerto por lo que el chico de rostro andrógino recurrió al regalo de Sans para cubrirse del frio, junto al conjunto estaba la bufanda azul regalo del esqueleto de gran altura.

Frisk se apartó lo más que pudo de los demás para sacar de la chaqueta unos pequeños auriculares junto a un papel con varios circuitos sobre él, se colocó los auriculares que rápidamente desaparecieron como si hubieran estado ahí, el papel se lo pego a su cuello para que al igual que los audífonos desaparecieran como si nada.

Caminando el chico se cubrió de las gotas con su manos acercándose a la persona más cercana a él, luego toco su hombro de forma calma para que este le preguntara en japonés y el chico le respondiera también en japonés.

El invento del Dr. Gaster… le permitían a su usuario comprender y hablar cualquier idioma determinado, como eran objetos mágicos al igual que la comida estos se transformaban en parte del cuerpo, la lluvia empezó a molestarle por lo que salió del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi hacia la residencia que Su familia le había conseguido.

En el camino le pidió al hombre que tenía un carácter parecido al de Burguerpants lo llevara por lo lugares icónicos del pueblo, a regañadientes el taxista acepto, pasaron 20 minuto en los que el hombre de ojeras dejo de ser arisco con el chico de cara de andrógina gracias a la personalidad sociable de este.

\- Aquí estamos… amiguito- el hombre a Frisk frente a su casa mientras el chico le dio su pago correspondiente, haciendo uso de su angelical apariencia el moreno le regalo al hombre una sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse confuso, Frisk por su lado agradeció el uso del diminutivo para su persona le hacía sentirse como si hablara con el verdadero Burguerpants.

El taxista se fue con rapidez del lugar, Frisk observo la casa donde residiría por las siguientes semanas. De 2 pisos de color blanco, ventanas, techo de tejas anaranjadas.

 **[La imagen de tal confortable hogar te llena de… Determinación]**

[ **Hp Restaurados]**

 **[Partida Guardada]**

Tocando el punto de Guardado generado a un lado de la puerta Frisk guardo su [Estado], en el caso de cualquier contingencia podría volver al momento justo después de tocar ese punto de guardado, con su estado normal el moreno antro a su residencia en lo que revisaba su estado.

 **Nombre: Frisk Dreemurr**

 **L.O.V.E: 1**

 **Hp: 12000/12000**

 **ATK: 60 (0)**

 **DEF: 80 (30)**

 **P.E: 0**

 **NEXT: 10**

 **ARMA:…**

 **ARMADURA: Chaqueta y Bufanda.**

 **GOLD: 9999999999**

Tener tanto oro no era sano… Frisk dejo la maleta grande que tenía en su mano derecha en el suelo, la otra que tenía en la mano izquierda la abrió revelando la cabeza de un perro que salió disparado a algún lugar, en lo que Lesser Dog se acostumbraba a su nuevo habiente el de rostro andrógino tomo su celular pretendiendo llamar a su novia pero en cuanto intento marcar el número de Chara le salió la imagen…

 **Get Dunkeb On Exe.**

Seguido por un video de Sans.

\- Heya Kiddo, veras, ya había pronosticado el hecho de que en cuanto llegaras de comunicarías con tu Tsudere/Yandere novia, por ello, descargue un virus a tu móvil así como soborne a Lesser Dog para que interviniera la señal de wifi de la casa- Frisk corrió para ver como efectivamente el perro de cuello extensible estaba usando la computadora de la casa para intervenir cualquier intento de comunicarse con Chara.

\- Hijo de… Gaster- otra vez como antaño sans troleaba al moreno, mientras este observaba como el video continuaba.

\- También por si acaso borre tu perfil en UnderNet por lo que ni siquiera intentes comunicarte con esa novia tuya, Chico, solo tengo que decir… ¡Get Dunkeb On!- y el teléfono exploto.

\- ¡SANS!- el grito se oyó por toda la ciudad, Frisk observo a su mascota que ahora estaba jugando solitario virtual mientras revisaba su Facebook… era una lástima que chara no tuviera uno de esos.

Suspirando el silencioso chico pensó en solo dejar la vida correr mientras acomodaba todo en la casa, ya era de noche cuando llego al país oriental, usando los ingredientes que trajo se preparó un sándwich sin embargo un rayo al horizonte seguido dejo en claro una situación peligrosa, Lesser Dog se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras, tomo sus espada y tomo posición de defensa delante de su dueño.

\- Ya chico… solo es una tormenta- el pacifista acaricio al perro ocasionando el crecimiento del cuello de este, sonriendo Frisk puso un pedazo del emparedado en dentro de su chaqueta para después fue hasta la puerta para ver mejor la lluvia abriéndola un poco solo para conseguir que su perro espadachín saliera corriendo ante la estoica mirada del chico.

El chico sin impórtale la lluvia como hizo alguna vez en Waterfall camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a un bosque, la lluvia junto a los frondosos árboles le impedían la visión más sumado al hecho de siempre tener sus ojos en un estado que cualquiera pensaría que los tenia cerrados, al final encontró a su perro olfateando a una persona, Frisk aun sin demostrar emoción se movió para cerciorarse del estado de la persona que resultó ser una mujer.

\- Esta débil…- Frisk sincronizo su alma con la de la mujer para ver mejor su estado.

 **[ACT]**

 **[Kalawarner]**

 **[CHECK]**

 **[Kalawarner]**

 **[L.O.V.E: 2]**

 **[ATK: 10, DEF: 13]**

 **[HP: 2/24]**

 **[Tiene más delantera que un Ferrari]**

Esa mujer estaba al borde de la muerte, Frisk vio a su perro que se paró en dos patas observando el perímetro, el chico saco lo que quedaba del sándwich, lo mastico hasta dejarlo hecho un melcoche Para posicionarlo dentro de la boca de la mujer, con un poco de dificulta hizo a la mujer tragar el alimento seguido vio cómo su Hp se rellenaban.

 **[Hp: 20/24]**

Sonriendo un poco Frisk agradeció el que la comida de monstruo se transformara en energía instantáneamente al consumirla, toco la frente de la mujer notando como había recuperado el calor corporal, tomándola al estilo princesa Frisk la cargo de regreso a su casa.

Mientras…

TRUCCCKKK

Todos en la sala de estar de la casa de Toriel (Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Asriel) observaron cómo Chara había roto un vaso de vidrio entre sus manos a causa de la fuerza infligida al pobre objeto, Asriel que estaba jugando videojuegos volteo a su hermana, la cual tenía el rostro desfigurado por la ira para sorpresa de casi todos.

\- ¿Eh chara y eso porque?- La castaña de mejillas rosadas solo volvió a normalidad.

\- Es que sentí que alguien estaba tocando lo mío-

\- Ohh…-

\- _Chico no sé qué estás haciendo pero de verdad estas logrando que tu novia se ponga furiosa-_ sans quiso ignorar el malestar al saber del facilidad del moreno por hacer amigos y más aún… coquetear.

De vuelta…

Con un escalofrió el moreno dejo en su cama a la mujer, viéndola mejor, noto la suciedad en su cuerpo así como la palidez, delgadez junto a esos factores también estaban el tener su traje de ejecutivo semi destruido, Frisk se rasco la mejilla, cerró la puerta de su cuarto pensando llamar a una ambulancia para la mujer, recordando que su teléfono paso a mejor vida el pacifista cayo en cuenta sobre la caja a un lado de su cuarto.

\- Cosas de la escuela- Frisk abrió la caja para encontrarse sus útiles necesarios para su integración, el moreno paso a ver su uniforme y quedo de piedra.

El color, bueno… mezclaba rojo, blanco y negro. El diseño, regular, el uniforme hecho por su madre era mejor, ¿constitución?, buena también, se sentía suave al caminar y cómodo al usarse…

El problema…

Era un uniforme _Femenino._

Y con esa iban ya 2000 veces que pensaban que era un chica, incluso al inicio sus amigos pensaban que Frisk se trataba de una chica, una muy linda e adorable chica, pero después se enteraron que era un niño con cara andrógina, pensó en quejarse con las autoridades correspondientes pero eran ya las 10 de la noche por que lo haría mañana, bostezando el moreno se acomodó en el sofá de la sala de estar dejándose arrastrar por lo sueños.

…

…

…

Despertando temprano Frisk, volvió en si para notar el olor de tocino y huevos friéndose listos para el consumo. Subió al segundo piso verificando que efectivamente la mujer se había retirado de su habitación, luego bajo hasta la cocina viendo a Lesser cocinar el desayuno mientras leía el periódico y tomaba café de lo más tranquilo.

\- Viste cuando se fue la mujer-

\- Woof- el perro le entrego al moreno un trozo de papel con un "gracias" inscrito.

\- Ya veo, ¿puedo tomar algo de eso?-

\- Woof-

\- Gracias- comiendo junto a su mascota Frisk paso la mañana notando que eran las 7:00 am trago rápido la comida y se dirigió al lugar que sería su recinto de estudio.

Corrió descuidadamente por el lugar, sin fijarse termino por casi chocar contra un par de mujeres con togas blancas, Frisk movió rápido sus pies evitando a tiempo el embiste y de paso agarrando sin querer el caldero que tenían.

\- ¡CUIDADO!- la voz de la que vendría siendo la mayor llamo la atención del moreno.

La mujer era sumamente hermosa, el tono de cabello le recordó a Frisk a la portadora del alma de amabilidad, con el recuerdo de su hermana adoptiva el chico devolvió el caldero a su lugar en lo que la otra chica se acercaba a él, era de su edad con el cabello castaño atado en coletas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la mayor al moreno que asintió si expresión antes de enfocarse en el letrero que decía en ingles "por favor done a la iglesia", el chico busco entre sus bolsillo y soltó en el caldero algo que resonó en el fondo del instrumento.

\- Disculpen las molestias- Frisk re anudo su carrera hacia la academia Kuoh.

\- ¡KYAHHH!- La más joven de las dos soltó el grito fuerte ante la mirada de la mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Irina?-

\- ¡ESE JOVEN DEJO UNA MONEDA DE ORO!-

\- ¡No puede ser!- dijo la mayor.

\- ¡SI PUEDE SER HERMANA GRISELDA!- Irina empezó a bailar, comerían como reinas ese día.

Mientras Frisk se preguntó si se molestarían mucho por solo haberles dado una moneda, tenía demasiada prisa como para soltar algo más que solo una moneda, pasando por la puerta el chico pudo observar las instalaciones de la academia Kuoh, con algo de aburrimiento, su madre había hecho una mejor estructura en menos tiempo que los que debía tener esa escuela.

\- Oye, no se permite la entrada a la escuela con esas ropas- Frisk ladeo la cabeza para ver a un rubio en uniforme, este parecía levemente irritado ese día en particular, como si lo hubieran arrastrado a un problema que no era suyo.

\- Lo siento, hubo un problema con mi uniforme ahora, debo de hablar con el encargado de ello- Para Frisk era raro decir tantas palabras a la vez, él era muy callado después de todo.

\- Ahh… ok, te guiare, por cierto mi nombre es Saji-

\- Frisk-

\- Bonito nombre para una chica-

\- Soy hombre-

-….-

-….-

-….-

Pasando del silencio incomodo el estuvo Guiando al joven de cara andrógina, el rubio que se encontraba en un conflicto interno, las instalaciones de la escuela eran bastante amplias, contando incluso con un mini bosque para sí misma, el moreno caminaba por los pasillos junto al secretario del consejo estudiantil, de en su caminata termino por llegar a la oficina donde al abrirla se encontró con una pelinegra de cabello corto con flequillo que observaba unos documentos, al lado de esta estaba una chica que en pocas palabras era una versión mayor de la anterior.

\- Kaichou- El rubio dijo con respecto.

\- ¿Qué es Saji?- la chica con el cuerpo menos desarrollado pregunto al rubio que apunto al moreno de ojos cerrados.

\- Él es Frisk Dreemurr, debía de incorporarse hoy pero hubo cierto… malentendido- el rubio remarco el género del moreno con esperanzas de que su ama pudiera diferenciar con más normalidad que él, pero no conto que su presidenta ya tuviera diálogos para la siguiente diatriba.

\- No hay excusa, Frisk Dreemurr debió incorporarse hoy mismo a sus actividades, el que ella ponga tan poco interés en sus actividades es una clara muestra de su falta de respeto hacia el sistema educativo junto a la obviedad de la falta de guía en su vida como para no preocuparse por ese hecho-

\- ¿Disculpe?- Frisk dio un paso a adelante un tanto indignado por la forma de referirse de la plana para con su maestra que fue también su madre… Toriel, como también molesto de que otra se confundiera su género.

\- He dicho que la señorita de Dreemurr necesita poner más de sí misma para lograr un avance en su calidad de persona e estudiante- la Sitri siguió leyendo sin notar que a quien le hablaba era un chico.

\- Permítame diferir de su opinión para conmigo, debo decirle que me encuentro bien versado en los estudios- Sona aparto su mirada un poco del documento en sus manos arqueo una ceja par a ver dudativa al chico.

\- Nombre de las variantes genéticas físicas y moleculares-

\- Genotipo y Fenotipo-

\- Teóricamente en que variante se encontraría la especie de la rama evolutiva del Ornitorrinco-

\- Ovíparos secundario o primarios según su años de clasificación y entidad-

\- Según los escritos… quien era el demonio Sitri-

\- Era un demonio con cualidades mágicas destacables, su principal enemigo era san angustino y la forma de vencerlo era viendo más allá de la arrogancia-

Sona por primera vez en mucho tiempo había encontrado a un igual en grado de estudio, quitándose la gafas y limpiándolas con un pañuelo se enfocó en el joven frente al… estaba sonrojada. Una expresión neutra, con leve muestra de molestia, piel morena, cabello largo atado de forma que se le veía impecable, la princesa Sitri tosió para recuperar la compostura.

\- Veo que hubo un erro con su… genero- susurrando la última parte la demonio se levantó sacando un folder de su archivero.

\- La foto de usted es de cuando era un niño por lo que espero que entienda nuestro error- Frisk el archivo que tenía su foto de cuando él era un niño y usaba su característico suerte a rayas moradas y azules.

\- Si… comprendo- Frisk sintió la mirada de la Sitri sobre el de manera constante.

\- Puedo llevarte a los almacenes para estar segura de que te llegara el uniforme correspondiente a tu género- Frisk asintió en silencio, los demás observaban como su reina guiaba al moreno por ese lugar.

Mientras caminaban por las instalaciones del lugar, Frisk pudo observar como todos convivían entre sí de forma tranquila con escesion de un trio de chicos que era perseguidos por un grupo de chicas con espadas de madera y expresión asesina. A mitad de camino Sona empezó una charla con él.

\- entonces… ¿Cómo aprendiste tantas cosas?-

\- Mi madre, ella me enseño todo lo que se-

\- Debe de ser una buena madre-

\- La mejor del mundo, yo y todos mis hermanos lo creemos-

\- ¿Cuánto hermanos tienes?-

\- 9- la Sitri casi se resbala de la sorpresa de saber esa parte de la información.

\- Somos adoptados- Sona pudo volver a respirar gracias a eso último.

\- Estamos llegando, dime, que hace un Europeo en Japón- Sona abría el deposito mientras el chico entraba tranquilo y sin expresión.

\- Mi madre biológica era japonesa, tengo doble nacionalidad por ello, mi madre me mando aquí por ciertas situaciones delicadas en nuestra ciudad- Sona asintió tomando un uniforme del tamaño suponía era para el moreno.

\- Ya veo, debe ser difícil estar lejos de ellos-

\- Lo es pero sé que los volveré a ver, estoy Determinado a ello- La pelinegra observo como el chico abría uno de sus ojos que brillaba en rojo, cautivada por la imagen soltó el uniforme en el suelo de manera brusca.

\- Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa hoy- La chica se agacho tomando el uniforme.

\- Si, no pareces estar en tu _Sona-_ con un chiste digno de Sans el moreno apunto a la chica que estuvo estática unos minutos.

-…-

-…-

\- Puhh… AJAJAJAJAJAJA ESE FUE BUENO- Ante la mirada incrédula de Frisk Sona estaba riéndose en el suelo mientras se sostenía la barriga.

Mientras…

\- Siento el nacimiento de un nuevo adepto- Sans dijo seriamente mientras observaba el horizonte que mostraba el paisaje la ventana de su oficina.

Volviendo…

Pasaron unos 20 minutos para que la pelinegra se calmara, luego de eso le dio un billete de 100 yenes para que no le contara a nadie lo que había pasado ahí, el moreno le devolvió el billete y declaro que jamás revelaría el secreto de un amigo, la chica sonrojada le entrego su uniforme y le dijo que le daría una buena bienvenida al joven Dreemurr.

Frisk se despidió de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, una vez terminado eso, viendo que era hora del almuerzo se fue a su hogar para comer algo, sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Lesser Dog con un estofado echo.

\- Woof-

\- Ok-

\- Woof-

\- En serio… bien-

Frisk se comió tranquilamente, recordó poner el anuncio en la puerta de "cuidado perro, amigos: Acariciar, Enemigos: Muerte", luego ajusto su uniforme colgado en la pared, pensó en meterse en internet para comunicarse con alguien pero recordó que sans había sobornado al perro para que interviniera toda señal evitando que se comunicara con chara o cualquiera en Ebott por lo que pensó comunicarse con alguien que no estuviera en Ebott…

 **Perseverancia.**

Usando la red social Twitter el moreno empezó a hablar con uno de sus hermanos adoptivos, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada sobre sus hermanos, ni valor, ni justicia o integridad, por lo menos amabilidad y perseverancia estaban siempre cercas el uno del otro.

 _\- Hola hermano- Frisk escribió el texto en la página._

 _\- Hola hermano, ¿qué sucede?, ¿ha pasado algo con mama?- Perseverancia siempre preguntaba sobre Su Madre monstruo cada vez que podía._

 _\- Esta bien, sabes estoy en Japón ahora-_

 _\- ¿Qué curioso que hace mi determinado hermano ahí?- el portador de perseverancia era alguien muy ocupado por lo que rara vez podía ir a visitarlos._

 _\- Me mandaron aquí por ciertas situaciones, empezare a estudiar en la escuela del pueblo-_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de situaciones?-_

 _\- No son buenas, algunos humanos son muy necios a la hora dejar integrarse a los monstruo, ojala pudiera estar allí para ver qué pasa-_

 _\- Iré a Ebott para ver qué pasa- Ese texto alivio un poco la ansiedad de Frisk pero solo un poco._

 _\- Gracias-_

 _\- De nada, de todas maneras quería ver a mama, a Gerson, también amabilidad quería pasar un tiempo allí-_

 _\- Si, todos los extrañamos, ¿has sabido algo sobre valentía o integridad?-_

 _\- Valentía sigue en su viaje de autodescubrimiento integridad entrena con algún monje en Italia-_

 _\- Mama quieres vernos a todos de nuevo, juntos-_

 _\- Lo sé, pero es difícil tengo obligaciones- perseverancia desde su lado suspiro cansado, de verdad quería volver a ver a su madre y sus hermanos._

 _\- Lo entiendo, ser embajador de los monstruos no es fácil-_

 _\- Ser líder de toda una familia tampoco lo es-_

 _\- Oye… ¿sigues con chara?-_

 _\- Ella será madre de mis hijos-_

 _\- No sé qué me asusta más, si es que el hecho de que tú lo digas, o el hecho de que no tienes opción-_

 _\- Jajá muy gracioso-_

 _\- Ya me conoces hermano-_

 _\- si-_

 _\- Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba la ciudad donde estás?-_

 _\- Kuoh-_

 _\- Tengo que irme nos escribimos de nuevo otra vez, adiós Frisk—_ eso había sido sorpresa para el moreno su hermano no solo salía de la conversación solo porque.

 _\- Adiós A…-_

La computadora se apagó antes de que Frisk terminara de escribir, ladeando la cabeza observo a Lesser Dog con el cable de corrientes de la computadora en su hocico, Frisk tuvo un tic en el ojo por eso.

\- Traidor-

\- Woof-

Frisk salió de su cuarto, tomo un bolso y se encamino a comprarse a un nuevo teléfono para compensar el que sans destruyo, en el camino por un paso de cebra observo como una mujer pelinegra lo observaba con persistencia.

Frisk volvió a pasar donde las monjas viendo que estas ya no estaban en ese lugar, a lo mejor había logrado su cuota, el chico llego a la zona comercial donde vendía teléfonos paso tranquilo, tomo un móvil inteligente pago (con una moneda de oro puro…) y se retiró antes de ver como el encargado que lo atendía bailaba como loco.

Paso por las oscuras calles de la ciudad observando los postes de los espectáculos de Mettaton, en dichos posters aparecían la androide, Napstablook, Shyren, Burguerpants obviamente cada uno con un disfraz humano para no causar revuelo, en el camino empezó a leer el diccionario de la caligrafía Wing Dings, sans le había dicho que para mejorar la seguridad de información todo lo escrito sería enviado a base de caligrafía Wing Dings por lo que el moreno debía de aprender el "idioma" del Dr. Gaster.

Termino por llegar a casa, guardar su estado, Frisk observo como su casa parecía envuelta en un aura rara corriendo entro de golpe para encontrar a Lesser Dog chocando espadas con un albino en uniforme de clérigo, el perro estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía pero el albino usando una rapidez sobrehumana se puso detrás de el

\- ¡ADIOS CHUCHO!-

CLANNNNK

Frisk se había movido lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear con una mesa el corte del albino, este extrañado dio varios saltos hacia atrás mientras sacaba su lengua y le mostraba el dedo al moreno.

\- Jodete… ¡por fin encuentro algo con que divertirme y viene puto andrógino a joderme el show!- Frisk ignoro las tonterías del albino y saco de su bolsillo un caramelo monstruo que dio al perro.

BING

BING

El alma de Frisk se sincronizo con la del loco, el pacifista solo tomo un trozo de madera que serviría como análogo de su palo, con un movimiento brusco lo posiciono frente al de forma que la parte afilada apuntara hacia el loco antes de eso analizo al psicótico frente a él.

 **[Freed Zelzan]**

 **[CHECK]**

 **[L.O.V.E: 10]**

 **[ATK: 34 (20), DEF: 40 (4)]**

 **[HP: 60/60]**

 **[Está loco. No tiene salvación]**

\- No jodas, ¡vas pelear con un palo!, ¡que subnormal hace eso!-

Frisk no respondió solo dio varios pasos empezado su arremetida, la parte afilada por poco daba en la cara, usando la habilidad de Su Excalibur robada se movió a velocidad vértigo pretendiendo darle a Frisk pero este bloqueaba las estocadas sin problemas usando el trozo de madera como escudo, pero después de la séptima estocada al centro del trozo de madera.

CRACCKKK

El "arma" de Frisk se rompió en pedazos cosa que el demente aprovecho para clavar la espada justo en los bipces del joven Dreemurr, este no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tomo por el mango la espada clavada en su brazo antes de propinarle una patada en cara a Freed mandándolo un poco lejos de él.

 **[Hp: 11111/12000]**

Frisk tomo la espada de sus bíceps y de un tiro la retiro de ahí. Luego la con dolor en su brazo derecho, la ondeo de un lado a otro, con duda examino el estado de nueva Arma.

 **Obj:**

 **[Excalibur Speedy- ATK- 30 (60 Si eres un demonio)]**

 **[Info: Esta espada confiere velocidad a su usuario, hecha a partir de un pedazo de la verdadera Excalibur]**

Frisk tomo entre ambas manos la espada, había pasado tiempo desde que había tenido que tomar un arma en sus manos, recordó la pose que Hacia Red en sus batallas y en cuanto el psicópata se levantó Frisk arremetió son cortes a todo su cuerpo.

Frisk dejo de atacar al albino cuando vio que su Hp estaba al borde del límite, Vio el cuerpo de este y pensó cual sería la mejor acción a tomar después de dejar inconsciente al albino.

BAMMM

TUMMM

\- ¡Freed Zelzan!- Tumbando su puerta las dos monjas de hace algún rato hicieron aparición ante la mirada neutra de Frisk que solo murmuro.

\- Estoy determinado-

 **[Hp restaurados]**

 **[Archivo Guardado]**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

Con moderación:

Asriel caminaba tranquilo hacia el cuarto que compartía con Frisk pero como el chico no estaba ahora era solo de él, entrando vio como en las sabanas se movía con ritmo alguien.

\- ¿Chara?, ¿Qué haces en la cama de Frisk?- por muy perturbadora que fuese la respuesta el monstruo jefe debía hacerla.

\- Todavía tiene su olor… el olor de Frisk- los ojos del monstruo jefe se abrieron un poco pero en seguida lo dejo pasar.

\- De acuerdo, solo no te extralimites hermana-

\- No sé a qué te refieres pero bueno te hare caso, ¿no es así Frisk?- Asriel sintió sus fuerzas debilitándose ahí justo en frente de él estaba chara abrazando una almohada con imagen de Frisk.

\- ¿esa es una almohada de cuerpo entero?... ¿Quién la hizo?- Asriel tentaba su propio aguante a lo bizarro con cada pregunta.

\- Yo misma la hice-

PUMMM

Chara pudo ver como su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo con espuma saliendo de su boca a causa del shock de recibir esa información.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

¿Quién Es perseverancia?: Bueno… no les diré pero, el que lo adivine deje un Oc que ese aparecerá fijo en el fic.

¿Por qué Frisk tiene un hp tan alta?: Bueno para quien no sepa Hp en Undertale es Hope es decir, esperanza, por lo que Frisk después de salvar a todos tiene una gran esperanza.

¿Dónde está Xenovia?: Para ella ya hay un lugar especial en este fic.

¿Por qué Frisk están fuerte?: Frisk creció entrenándose por lo que no solo aumento hp sino todo lo demás.

¿Harem?: Ya les dije… ustedes escojan pero por cómo va esto sin duda será harem.

* * *

Reviews:

Eien no hiryu: Gracias, a decir verdad… nunca he dejado que eso me pase, si quieres compartir ideas con gusto te ayudare a ser un poco más original.

MurderW. : Me agrada que te parezca interesante, Hyper Geno Frisk se trata de un Frisk que después de hacer la ruta genocida una y otra vez termino por acumular el L.O.V.E de esas batallas terminando por acabar con la propia chara y saltando de universo en universo para destruirlos todos… posteriormente es vencido por Gaster Frisk que lo elimina de las líneas temporales.

DarkKayser: Tu espera mi lector resucitado.

Anonymus: Técnicamente Fresh es más poderoso que error ya que mientras error solo pude destruir el "código" de los mundos Fresh los altera.

* * *

Eso es todo….

NYE

HE

HE

HE

HE


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenidos a la continuación del fic de Undertale, antes que nada…

¡NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

* * *

 **Sanstastico**

Era una linda noche en la casa de Frisk, los perros eran acariciados, él te era bebido, en noches como esas… monjas como estas… debían de comer gratis. Frisk había servido algo de té de mar a sus profanadoras de hogar, estas misma habían atado al psicótico albino con cuerdas, en el piso este aun inconsciente era vigilado por la castaña que no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar al perro de cuello extensible de Frisk.

\- Haber si entiendo… dices que no eres parte de ninguna facción, que solo estas aquí porque tus padres te mandaron y no sabes nada sobre las Excalibur´s- el moreno asintió sin dejar de tomar su te, viendo disimuladamente que Irina ya había logrado que el cuello de Lesser Dog se estirara 3 metros mientras seguía acariciándolo.

\- Me pueden decir sus nombres de nuevo-

\- Griselda Quarta y Irina Shidou, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

\- Siempre quiero saber los nombre de mis nuevos amigos además de mujeres tan hermosas- la mayor de las exorcista se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el chico, tratando de disimular tomo de su te, Frisk internamente alzo el puño, su habilidad con el Coqueteo aún era excelsa todos esos años con novia no lograron oxidarle, con una pequeña sonrisa el chico vio como Irina parecía poseída mientras acariciaba al perro con un mueca de felicidad extrema.

\- Entonces… ¿no quieres ayudarnos?- Bien Frisk quería ayudar a las monjas con cualquier problema que tuvieran recordó las sabias palabras de Sans "No causes eventos trascendentales a donde vayas chico", por alguna razón ese recuerdo vino con la voz de Yoda en vez de la de sans.

\- Me gustaría pero mi tío me advirtió de no involúcrame en cualquier evento que implique el cambio de la realidad o cosas así-

\- ya veo- la mayor de las exorcistas se levantó de su asiento tomando para después agarrar la espada envuelta en vendas que Frisk hasta hace unos momentos uso, luego tomo de la cuerda para arrastrar el cuerpo del albino mientras Irina…

\- ¡AYUDAAA!- El cuerpo de la exorcista estaba enredado en el largo y peludo cuello de Lesser Dog.

La mayor de las dos se hecho en el suelo de la risa, Frisk sonrió un poco nervioso acercándose al perro, con rapidez le acaricio el estómago devolviendo su cuello a su estado normal liberando así a Irina que suelta de su agarre de no ser por Frisk que la atrapo al estilo princesa puede que hubiera caído de panza al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- sonrojada la exorcista empezó mover su cabeza afirmativamente de forma frenética, sonriendo tiernamente Frisk la dejo pararse sola.

\- Woof- el perro se acercó con la cabeza gacha y empezó a lamer los zapatos de la exorcista.

\- Dice que lo siente y que por favor no te molestes con el-

\- Lo entiendes- Incrédula Irina pregunto, el chico asintió par agacharse y acariciar la cabeza del perro.

\- algo así, digamos que mi Determinación me deja comprender lo que su alma quiere decirme-

Irina asintió entendiendo un poco, Griselda que se había recuperado tosió volviendo a su seriedad, la mayor le indico a la menor el retirarse del lugar con tranquilidad, Frisk paso reparar la puerta y limpiar el desastre de la pelea contra Freed. Seguramente aunque no quisiera muy probablemente terminara envuelto en algún evento fuera de lo normal.

Mientras…

Bien en Japón podrían ser las 8:00 am en Inglaterra eran ya las 12 del mediodía, sans se levantó de su silla dejando en su escritorio los planos para un nuevo proyecto, pasando por la puerta de su oficina tomo un atajo apareciendo justo en la cocina de la casa de Toriel.

\- Cariño ya llegue…- haciendo una mala imitación de cierto programa sans sonrió mas al usar un tono para nada serio con esa llegada.

\- Ohh Sans, que bueno que llegaste, el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos, así dejaras de estar en los _huesos._ -el esqueleto dejo su bata científica en un perchero mientras se reía del chiste de la ex reina y se sentó esperando la comida en eso de las sombras salió Gaster con gafas sobre sus cuencas.

\- Sans… tenemos un problema- El científico real original le dio un folder a su hijo que lo abrió para después oscurecer sus ojos con una mueca de preocupación.

\- Maldición…- murmuro el esqueleto, en sus huesudas manos se encontraba un informe del Core, algún imbécil está saboteando el invento de su padre.

\- Llegue- Asriel apareció por la puerta con su uniforme puesto y mochila en hombro. Su mirada paso a los dos esqueletos, luego a su madre cocinando y después afilo la mirada.

\- ¿Que sucede?- El monstruo jefe se sentó en una silla viendo a los científicos.

\- Alguien está saboteando el Core…-

Fue suficiente para el ex dios, como Flowey de manera curiosa el mismo había saboteado el generador de energía para descubrir que pasaba y los resultados no fueron para nada bonitos… una implosión barrio con todo el subsuelo con gran parte del continente, tuvo que recurrir al **[Reset]** para devolver todo a su lugar. Asriel sabía de primera mano lo reverendamente estúpido que era el tentar con un explosión del Core y ahora siendo que este se había ampliado no quería ni imaginarse las repercusiones del desastre liberado.

\- ¿Quién es tan idiota?- ante la pregunta sans solo se encogió de hombros de otro momento el celular del esqueleto y su padre sonaron.

\- Hola-

\- El _Boness_ al habla- Ambos padre e hijo dieron una mueca de ira total por lo que su interlocutor les dijo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Toriel puso los platos de comida en la mesa y preocupada vio a los esqueletos que estaban estáticos.

\- Se metieron a mi oficina y robaron la investigación con la muestra de odio-

\- Hackearon mi computadora y tomaron la información de Frisk-

Los dos científicos mostraron su frustración, sans libero una onda de su energía con sus Gaster blaster y el propio Gaster deformo su rostro a su forma de cuando estaba en el vacío. Asriel entendió la molestia de sans, su investigación tenía como base el averiguar el origen del poder del chico, usando como bases el tiempo que Flowey lo tuvo, las líneas temporales irregulares y las propias pruebas de Gaster al torcer el tiempo, espacio y realidad.

La investigación de Gaster era incluso más peligrosa, la sola idea de que algún demente tuviera esos datos en su poder inquietaban a príncipe, Chara ya había salido del país en dirección a su pueblo natal por lo que esa muestra de su poder al estar lejos no volvería de inmediato a su dueña, viéndose las manos Asriel las apretó, una luz se encendió en su entendimiento.

\- ¡Bastardos!- Grito el chico cabra al notar algo.

\- ¡Hijo!- le reprendió su madre de forma severa.

\- Lo siento, es que me di cuenta, de alguna manera, hoy en la escuela un grupo trato de provocarme para que los quemara vivos- Sans tuvo que admitir que como estaban las cosas posiblemente él también hubiera evaluado esa opción.

DING

DONG

El timbre sonó, Toriel en medio de ese tenso ambiente decidió abrir la puerta para recibir a quien fuese que fuese, sans y Gaster pensaron las opciones a tomar en ese caso, Asriel solo pensó que en donde sea que estuvieran sus hermanos estuviesen seguros. Vio por la ventana hacia el exterior y pudo notar una lujosa limosina en calle así mismo noto a Papyrus corriendo con unos espaguetis en manos.

\- ¡AHH!- El grito de Toriel logro que los tres monstruos salieran disparados hacia el primer piso donde armados con huesos, fuego y Blaster´s. una vez ah todos observaron como en la puerta estaban paradas un chico y una chica de aparentemente la misma edad los monstruos suspiraron de alivio frente a ellos estaban.

 **Los Portadores de Amabilidad y Perseverancia.**

De vuelta…

Frisk se cubrió del malvado sol con sus manos, sin embargo el esfuerzo fue inútil, la luz del astro rey fue implacable con el sueño del chico determinado, este sin remedio se levantó, observando a su izquierda estaba Lesser Dog acurrucado sobre ropa sucia. Levantándose de la cama el pelo castaño paso a desayunar y prepararse para su primer día de clases oficial en la academia Kuoh.

Se aseguró de que Lesser Dog no hiciera estatuas de perros con cualquier cosa que encontrara por lo que tuvo que esconder todo lo que ayudara al perro en su proceso artístico, una vez puesto de forma impecable el uniforme el de expresión neutra empezó su caminata al colegio.

En el camino observo como muchos de los jóvenes con su uniforme se le quedaban viendo sin razón aparente, algo incómodo el chico tomo su teléfono para empezar a acostumbrarse a él, de un minuto a otro un jalón le llamo la atención al chico que volteo para encontrarse con una castaña con el uniforme de la escuela, la chica nervios empezó a balbucear.

\- E-en, U-Um, H-Hola, ¿E-Eres tú el chico que estaba recorriendo la escuela ayer?- nerviosa murmuro la chica, desde el punto de vista de todas las chicas era un acto digno de un verdadera valiente, por su parte para Frisk le era algo extraño, al igual que en casa esta chica se portaba como sus viejas compañeras. Sin razón aparente desde el punto de vista de Frisk las féminas siempre se ponían nerviosas con él.

De nuevo DESDE SU PUNTO DE VISTA.

Para las chicas era otra cosa. Frente a ellas un chico de estatura regular, con el cabello largo pero de un forma que arreglada de manera impecable, unos ojos cerrados que les recordaba la expresión de su Onee-sama Akeno Himejima, piel morena que para las chicas japonesas se hacía de lo más exótica, el uniforme de alguna manera se ceñía sobre su cuerpo dejando ver los músculos de su cuerpo pero no de forma que se viera mal si no todo lo contrario se le veía bastante bien, sobre el extranjero había un aura de tranquilidad, paz y amabilidad a las que las chicas no estaban acostumbradas.

\- Si, Un Gusto, Frisk Dreemurr- Haciendo una reverencia la chica casi se derrite por la presentación digna de un príncipe del chico.

Bueno de hecho, Frisk era el príncipe adoptivo de los monstruos, como tal y gracias a la educación de Toriel termino siendo el prospecto a caballero perfecto bien el hecho de que esos factores hacían del pacifista un gran partido pero junto a él siempre había un factor que mataba todo intento de féminas ajenas por intentar acercarse al chico. Un factor con nombre y apellido.

Chara Dreemurr.

No era un secreto del amor casi obsesivo que sentía chara por Frisk le hacía ser extremadamente celosa y territorial con el chico de cara andrógina. Bien Frisk podía no notarlo pero chara siempre aterrorizaba toda chica con intensiones románticas en Frisk… lo que llevaba a la pregunta ¿Todas las charas de los universo serian así de celosas?

Mientras en StoryShift…

La floja chara, tan floja que ella misma se creía incapaz de tener una relación amorosa por el esfuerzo que sobrellevaba una de estas, estaba durmiendo sobre su puesto de chocolate caliente en Snowdin de un minuto a otro vio como Frisk hablaba animadamente con una niña que se despidió con beso en la mejilla del pacifista.

Frisk se dirigió a ver la guardiana de Snowdin y sorpresa fue grande al no encontrarla ahí como de costumbre. Rascándose la cabeza el chico se preguntó a donde podría estar la chica más floja que había conocido en su vida.

Por su parte la niña que había besado en la mejilla a Frisk estaba tarareando mientras daba saltitos hacia su hogar, de un minuto a otro sintió que era cubierta por un aura rojiza que la atraía hacia la usuaria de esa magia, una linda peli castaña que se encontraba sonriendo para la chica.

\- Saludos, Soy Chara oye… ¿besaste al pequeño Frisk hace unos momentos no?- por más que sonriera la hija de Toriel no calmaba la sensación de terror profundo que sentía la niña, con miedo palpable ella agito su cabeza afirmativa.

\- Uhm, Ya veo, bueno este… no vuelvas a hacerlo o de lo contrario… **VAS A PASAR UN MAL RATO-** la cara de la floja se deformo en una horrible y aberrante mueca de odio puro dejando de aplicar su magia la chica salió corriendo mientras gritaba "¡mami!, ¡mami!".

Dejando traumada a la niña chara se transportó de nuevo a su puesto donde Asriel y Frisk tomaban chocolate y hacían figuras de nieve con forma de gatos, la chara se acostó a dormir en su puesto con tranquilidad pensando en lo cansado que sería ser una novia celosa.

De vuelta…

Ignorantes de esa bizarra escena el moreno solo seguía con su expresión neutral hacia la castaña que aún no se recuperaba del todo pero pudo volver en si para devolver el saludo.

\- Kaori Murayama- la chica sonrió con modestia y Frisk sonrió un poco, siempre se sentía bien hacer un nuevo amigo para el pacifista.

\- Bien, Srta. Kaori me podría decir que se hace en esta escuela para poder divertirse-

La castaña se ocupó de explicarle al moreno las cosas buenas de la escuela, los clubes que seguro le divertirían, le dijo de la estructura interna de la escuela, como se conformaba el grupo administrativo de la escuela, de las personas que de seguro le gustaría conocer y de las personas de las cuales debía de mantenerse alejado un terriblemente afamado "Trio pervertido".

\- ¡Y LO PEOR NI SIQUIERA SE ARREPIENTEN DESPUES DE UN PALIZA SINO QUE VIENEN UNA Y OTRA VEZ, NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES LOS ECHEMOS DE AHÍ!- Hablando como si los mencionados fuesen cucarachas la chica grito con cólera.

\- ¿Porque no piden una orden de restricción entonces?- Diciendo algo obvio Frisk cuestiono a la castaña que se detuvo de su caminata y vio al cielo teniendo una epifanía.

\- ¡ERES UN GENIO FRISK-KUN!, ¡LES DIRE A TODAS EN LA ESCUELA!- mientras la chica sonreía con felicidad, el Trio de pervertidos sintieron que un rayo les atravesaba el corazón.

Ya llegados al lugar el chico se separó de la chica para dirigirse a su salón, terminando en frente de la puerta a su salón el castaño, pretendió dio paso hacia adelante pero se detuvo al notar como dentro ya esperaban con una sonrisa su llegada, el castaño paso al centro del aula con mirada fija de sus compañeros de clase viéndolo como si fuese una presa y ellos un halcón.

\- Bueno, preséntate- el profesor dijo con voz áspera y molesta mientras el moreno solo con sus ojos cerrados veía al resto de la clase.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Frisk Dreemurr tengo 16 años, nací en Inglaterra, mi color favorito es el azul, mi comida favorita es el pie de caramelo y canela- la presentación normal de alguien normal a vista de muchos, nada particularmente sobresaliente a decir verdad, tomando asiento Frisk dio comienzo con su aprendizaje pero…

\- ¿Qué es esto?- las clases estaban muy por debajo del nivel al que estaba acostumbrado el moreno, bien presto atención la calidad de la enseñanza en si terminaron por aburrir al moreno que empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno con caligrafía Wing Dings en lo que terminaba su teléfono sonó sorprendiéndolo pidiendo permiso salió a contestar el numero misteriosos.

\- ALO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS AL HABLA-

\- ¿Papyrus?- Frisk extrañado arqueo una ceja ante la voz del esqueleto.

\- ¿TE PREGUNTAS COMO CONSEGUI ESTE NUMERO NO FRISK?, MUY SENCILLO, MARQUE NUMEROS AL AZAR HASTA DAR CON EL TUYO, ¡NYEHEHEHEHE!- Con su risa el esqueleto paso a un tono un poco más serio.

\- ¿Papyrus?- un poco asustado el chico dijo el nombre del esqueleto.

\- FRISK, EL FLOJO DE MI HERMANO ME HA DICHO QUE TE DIGA QUE EL HUMANO RUBIO DIJO QUE POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS TE MANTUVIERAS LEJOS DE UNAS TALES RIAS GREMORY Y SONA SITRI, ADEMAS ME DIJERON POR ESPERARAS QUE MANDARAN A ALGUIEN A ALLÁ PARA ESTAR SEGUROS-

El moreno no comprendía bien por qué la razon de eso, Sona solo era una chica algo estirada con el mismo sentido del humor que él y sans. La otra Kaori le había hablado acerca de la gran kahuna de Kuoh, por como la describía la chica más que una princesa parecía más una chica con graves problemas para mantenerse vestida acorde a una chica de su edad, sin muchos peros Frisk oyó el sonido de la campana indicando la salida de los alumnos a sus hogares, sin creer que hubiera pasado tan rápido un día, se dispuso a volver a casa preguntándose el que estaría haciendo su novia.

Mientras…

\- ¿Por qué siento que quiero matar a todos en un Kuoh?-

Pagando las flores doradas a una florista la castaña murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que la mujer de avanzada edad no la oyera, tomando el ramo de flores la castaña paso por el pequeño pueblo que alguna vez la vio crecer. Observo como los niños jugaban en los ríos de la ciudad, como los hombres tranquilamente convivían entre si armoniosamente y como las mujeres sencillamente reían con la felicidad de su vida.

Estrujando un poco las flores la castaña de rosadas mejillas apenas aguantaba la ira. La hipocresía con la que estos "humanos" Vivian le daban a la princesa de los monstruos un asco profundo, recorriendo hasta el final del pueblo llego a la cama de flores doradas en que alguna vez Asriel dejo su cuerpo, sonriendo con algo de melancolía dejo el ramo sobre las flores riendo un poco. Tomo la barra de chocolate en su bolsillo queriendo llevarla a su boca pero en el camino el dulce choco con los "atributos" de la castaña logrando que este se cayera.

Maldiciendo su crecimiento la castaña recogió el chocolate para empezar a comer, un poco nostálgica se acostó sobre las flores pensando en lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo, los aldeanos habían llevado a una niña de 12 años al suicidio pero la tan afamada justicia divina" no pareció cobrarle la deuda de todo el sufrimiento que le hicieron vivir. Realmente podía vivir con eso, su plan de destruir a la humanidad y que los monstruo tomaran la superficie era más una tontería infantil que otra cosa, gracias a Frisk pudo volver a sentir como antes.

Como resultado de su fusión con Asriel ella al igual que Flowey termino sin emociones, solo Frisk al haber caído le hizo sentir los vestigio del "amor", ninguno de los anteriores niños logro despertarla de su letargo pero si lo hizo un pequeño de 8 años con un mal corte de cabello je… la vida tenia caminos curiosos, paso de ser una huérfana sin padres odiada por todos a una princesa de los monstruos para después ser un fantasma genocida y termina como una adolecente "normal" con una fuerza descomunal, un novio con poderes más allá del entendimiento, un hermano ex dios y amigos monstruos.

\- Que demonios importa- Sonriendo la chica se tiro de lleno observando el cielo que daba pasos al crepúsculo, debía de encontrar una posada pronto o tendría que dormir fuera, aunque eso no sonaba tan mal en esos momento, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza la castaña empezó a recordar un poco de su infancia.

FLASH BACK

Era un nuevo día y la chica dejo en su lugar un libro sobre mitología. Ese día en particular era buena idea explorar un poco, su guardián no estaría en unas horas por lo que podría darse el lujo de observar el pueblo y tal vez jugar con los niños. Saliendo del castillo en que residió chara tomo un suéter verde con una línea dorada en medio, pantaloncillos marrones y zapatos del mismo color.

Corriendo la chica llego al pueblo, sonriendo recorrió el lugar con tranquilidad siendo vista con odio por los aldeanos, los niños ganaron expresiones iguales de odio, las mujeres se ajuntaron en un tumulto para empezar a hablar a expensas de la niña. Está tomando una flor dorada del camino no se dio cuenta como era rodeada en un círculo por los aldeanos, fue muy tarde cuando caminaba algo que ella no espero paso.

PAMM

Una piedra impacto de lleno contra su estómago, tomando la zona adolorida chara observo como la mano extendida de un anciano apuntaba a ella, la mueca de este era completamente en cólera y sin un atisbo de piedad con la cual grito.

\- ¡DEMONIO!- una lluvia de piedras arremetió contra la castaña que contra la tamaña fuerza ejercida para acribillarla no pudo hacer nada.

PAMMM

PAMMM

PAMMM

PAMMM

La que alguna vez fue una hermosa niña de blanca piel, rosadas mejillas y hermoso cabello castaño fue reducido a una masa amorfa de piel morada que no daba ciencia cierta de ser un ser humano. Chara caída en un charco de su propia sangre observo como un adulto con cuchillo en mano se acercaba a ella para finiquitar el aberrante acto de segar la vida a un infante.

Por un segundo la niña deseo…

Tener poder…

Para pelear…

Para vengarse…

Para vivir…

Una sensación caliente le recorrió el cuerpo, sus emociones eran nubladas por la sola idea de vengarse tanto así que múltiples voces empezaron a resonar en su cabeza entonando una peligrosa melodía de la misma palabra.

 **ODIO**

 **ODIO**

 **ODIO**

Para los aldeanos que no entendían el origen de las voces que en sincronía hablaban, el cuerpo lleno de moretones, coágulos de sangre y demás de la chara se levantó del suelo mientras una miasma negra cubría su cuerpo generando para horror de todos ojos rojos que miraban implacables a los campesinos, dientes pertenecientes a algún depredador feroz, y una sonrisa llena de maldad que empezó moverse gritando.

 **MATAR**

 **MATAR**

 **MATAR**

Pretendiendo huir los aldeanos notaron como sus pies estaban retenidos por la misma miasma negra que formaba el horrendo cuerpo de la niña, dando media vuelta los aldeanos pretendieron huir pero una sombra negra descendió como cometa en el suelo, ya hay unas enormes alas de color negro se extendieron dando lugar a imagen que para los ignorantes aldeanos era un demonio, el demonio que protegía a la niña maldita que veían ese mismo lugar.

Ese día en el pueblo murieron muchas personas, pero ninguno a manos de chara ya que esta había sido noqueada por el monstruo con alas negras, esta despertó curada en su cama en el castillo, con un hombre joven que le servía de guardián que fue dejado por su padre con esa tarea según decía el mismo hombre.

Chara paso las siguientes semanas tratando de entender que había pasado pero la ida de su amigo y guardián provocaría la secuencia de eventos que la llevarían a escalar el monte Ebott con el único propósito de suicidarse lo que la llevaría al Underground y posteriormente a tener su final feliz junto Frisk.

END FLASHBACK.

Despertando de su sueño involuntario la chica se fijó en la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar, girándose encontró a un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos bi color, uno dorado y el otro negro. Vestido con una gabardina negra cerrada, pantalones negros y botas también negras.

\- Jamás espere volver a verla señorita- El hombre hizo una reverencia ante chara que se paró de su cómoda cama de flores para observa su guardián y único amigo mientras vivió en la superficie.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo, la verdad esperaba que al menos hubieras envejecido unos años pero… no lo hiciste, así como tampoco estas muerto- Chara se movió un poco encarando al hombre, este con una sonrisa algo lastimera especto.

\- Si, los de mi clase no envejecen muy rápido, además podría decir lo mismo de usted Srta.- otra el pelinegro y chara llegaron a un acuerdo.

\- Eres fuerte- más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de la castaña.

\- Usted es más fuerte que yo, diciéndolo claramente creo que supero a su padre con creces-

\- Supongo, nunca supe que tan fuerte era mi padre realmente- chara se cruzó de brazos viendo algo molesta al pelinegro.

\- Él no era precisamente débil, y usted tiene mucha más fuerza que él y yo juntos-

\- Hum- exhalando la chica siguió con la mirada al sirviente de su padre biológico.

\- Quisiera jurarle lealtad si no le molesta-

\- ¿porque harías eso?-

\- Llevo mucho tiempo sin un maestro y solo me subyugaría a alguien capaz de matarme, y usted cumple con los requisitos- la castaña se incoó de hombros sin importarle mucho.

Esa noche Chara Dreemurr sin saberlo se ganó la lealtad y gran devoción de un ser muy poderoso y peligroso. Ignorante de que un tiempo debería de recurrir a la ayuda de este mismo para la supervivencia de todos sus conocidos.

Volviendo…

La mirada de Frisk estaba centrada en el ser frente a él, una sonrisa psicópata, unas diez oscuras alas erguidas hacia el cielo, vestido cual empresario en conjunto de un mafioso, en sus manos sostenía de manera fiera una espada de luz con la cual estaba atravesando el abdomen de la monja conocida como Irina, detrás del de expresión neutral estaba una herida Griselda y un grupo de adolescentes con heridas superficiales.

\- Esto es Sanstastico-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

La pesadilla de Issei:

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que todas la féminas de la academia Kuoh solicitaron a los tribunales una orden de restricción contra el trio pervertido, estos con la orden legal tenían prohibido acercase a una chica a más de 7 metros, si no seguían las indicaciones de la corte estos irían a prisión por 3 años en adelante.

Sin embargo.

Siendo que Issei y compañía no eran capaces de tener autocontrol en su libido estos estaban al borde del colapso, Issei sin soportarlo se atrevió a incumplir el acuerdo al espiar al club de Kendo por lo cual termino en esa situación.

Con un Overol naranja tras las rejas compartiendo celda junto a un afroamericano con más músculos que Goku y Hulk juntos que sin esperar porqués se posiciono detrás del chico de cabello castaño.

\- Me encanta envuelto para regalo-

RARRR

La parte baja del overol de Issei fue rasgada con fuerza mientras este empezaba a llorar por lo que pasaría a continuación…

\- AHHH- despertando de la pesadilla Issei observo que se encontraba en su cuarto, suspirando el chico volvió a maldecir a quien fuese que le dio esa idea a las chicas de su escuela.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

¿Frisk es un lady Killer?: Seamos sinceros el personaje siendo masculino sería un Link (el de legend Of Zelda) el cual también es un Lady Killer.

¿Quiénes robaron la información?: sueñan si creen que les diré eso ahora, vamos traten de adivinar es un personaje canon.

¿Boness?: Bone (huesos) y Boss (jefe).

¿Con quién hablaba Chara?: Lo mismo que arriba.

¿Porque la cortas en esta parte?: Porque soy un desgraciado.

¿Harem?: Vamos sigan votando.

* * *

REVIEWS:

MurderW. : Efectivamente, eres el primero en decir en qué momento se desarrolla una parte de mis historia, bueno lo de harem se hace cada vez más probable así mehh, y créeme necesitaras palomitas para esa reacción.

Eien no hiryu:

Primero: no será la única.

Segundo: No has visto nada…

Tercero: Ya verás en unos capítulos

Cuarto: :V.

Quinto: Si, Donald Trump…

Sexto: Ya lo hicimos.

Séptimo: te faltaran dedo créeme, vuestra panza es sabia (dato curioso: Los griegos pensaban que la inteligencia venia de la barriga no de la cabeza… ¿que se habrán fumado?)

Octavo: Puede ser, de hecho…

ALGUIEN QUIERE LEMON… VOTEN SI O NO.

The great one: Es posible, todo lo que has dicho es posible.

Anonymus: Oh yes.

PDD: Pues todos ellos tienen puntos fuertes bastantes grandes, Murder cuenta con la determinación, Error es capaz de manipular las almas y también borrar datos, parcial y completamente. Por otro lado Fresh es uno de los Sans más ridículamente fuertes del multiverso pero es un hecho de que el no pelea a menos que sea para verse más Cool, no sabría decirte.

A todos los lectores digan, quien cree que sea el más poderoso entre Murder, Error o Fresh.

Dejen en los comentarios.

* * *

Eso es todo, buenas noches gente…

NYE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEH!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo…

* * *

 **Verdadera Heroína**

Sans estaba en su oficina de nuevo tecleando con rapidez en su computadora cerciorándose de cualquier otra filtración allá ocurrido, bien se robaron su investigación de las líneas temporales, del poder de la determinación y variantes de esta misma pero aún más imperdonable era el que se había robado y eliminado su carpeta con chistes…

\- Sucio Hacker-

El esqueleto conocía bien como el infiltrarse en una red o computadora ajena, la primera era hacerlo de forma manual desde el lugar en que lo estabas haciendo, la segunda era a través de un gusano informático que rompiera las medidas de seguridad en la información y tomara lo que quería. Bien bueno usualmente el primer tipo de robo era muy arriesgado con la posibilidad de que el Core explotara y ellos quedaran en medio del desastre. El segundo tipo era el más probable por ello Sans buscaba algún residuo de la conectividad entre el virus con su computadora, una vez encontrada la vía seria de lo más sencillo el saber quién, cuando y donde se habían conectado para robar su investigación.

El problema.

No encontraba nada…

Suspirando el esqueleto observo su oficina, había una gran cantidad de estantes repletos de libros (de chistes en su mayoría), la ventana que daba directo a la montaña que los apresaba mostraba el ascenso de sol, el color blanco de las paredes, el techo de madera el tamaño en si le causaban al vago científico un poco de sensación de asfixia.

\- Nehh, una promesa es una promesa- Por mucho que detestara el hacer promesas para Sans el haber tomado el cargo de científico era una forma de seguir adelante después de tanto tiempo perdido viviendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- _Promete que seguirás hacia adelante-_

Las palabras de Frisk en la cúspide de la batalla contra Chara se repetían en su mente, el esqueleto sonrió un poco, el chico venció al demonios que el no pudo, le trajo esperanza a todos, mucho tiempo perdido estaba siendo recuperado gracias a eso, Gaster vuelto, todos habían cumplido sus sueños y para asegurarse de que así siguiera el chico de cara andrógina había jurado sobre su vida y la de Toriel que jamás iba a resetear.

TOCK

TOCK

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos unos toques en la puerta le llamaron la atención, con un pase les accedió la entrada a los del otro lado de la misma. Para su sorpresa en vez de ser algún imbécil inconforme del que fuera el jefe se trataba de Alphis junto al portador de Perseverancia, la mujer lagarto sostenía en sus garras unas hojas de papel, mientras el humano de elegante traje se veía bastante molesto.

\- Sup, ¿qué pasa chicos?- Alphis sonrió un poco por lo que su ex rival arqueo una de sus inexistentes cejas.

\- El Dr. Gaster y yo hemos logrado estabilizar el Core, además las pruebas del convertidor han dado buenos resultados-

\- Genial…-

\- ¿Por qué no investigaste el lugar antes de enviar a Frisk?- visiblemente irritado el rubio pregunto al científico.

\- Lo hice, no esperaba que hubiera algo así de complicado en la ciudad- sans decidió sentarse en su silla.

\- debiste investigar más a fondo, ahora mi hermano esta en medio de una ciudad infestada de busca talentos, ¿tienes idea de lo que podrían hacerle los demonios si se enteran de su poder?, ¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SON CAPACES DE HACER!- Iracundo el humano confronto al esqueleto ante la nerviosa Alphis que solo balbuceaba incomoda.

\- Se bien que cometí un error, y por la información que me diste, esas… cosas son capaces de mucho, por ello envié a la mejor- sans tomo uno de sus libros de física cuántica para empezar a leerlo

\- Espero que sea suficiente-

\- ¡L-LO ES!, ¡UNDYNE SABE COMO ENCARGARSE DE LOS VILLANOS!-

Tras el grito Alphis se encontró con mirada atenta de ambos, el humano se arregló el traje recuperando el semblante serio, sans relajado solo ensancho su sonrisa, luego saco cátsup de su bata y cerró una de sus cuencas para mirar al humano.

\- Además, sabes bien que el chico no caerá ante eso, tu hermano no caerá por algo como un pelirrojo con magia de desintegración-

El humano de la sala lo sabía, en la cúspide de la batalla contra chara él también había estado consiente cuando Asriel uso su alma para alcanzar ese ridículo nivel de deidad, Frisk era ridículamente fuerte, pero su propia naturaleza el impedía el ir contra todo cuando quedaba la opción de salvar, en todo caso el mismo había tomado otras precauciones de ser necesarias.

\- Por si acaso le dije a integridad y valor de la situación- sans escupió un poco de cátsup, él no se llevaba tan bien con valor, integridad y el eran buenos amigos pero valor era algo arisco con el todavía pero… ¿cómo no serlo?

Si fue Sans quien lo asesino.

Con Frisk…

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Frisk logro hacer retroceder al hombre con alas negras que el intuía que era un Ángel caído, bueno el mismo se había presentado como tal…

\- _Soy Kokabiel un Ángel caído-_

El moreno abrió uno de sus ojos, el Ángel caído Kokabiel aparecía como uno de los ángeles miembros de Grigori, "los vigilantes", según los libros de Enoc, el respondía al título de "el Ángel de las estrellas", en esos momentos agradecía los estudios esforzados de su madre en esos temas, en todo caso. Aun sentado en el barandal de la carretera el joven Dreemurr observo al grupo de adolescentes, suspirando repaso en su mente la situación que lo llevo a intervenir.

FLASH BACK…

Frisk había salido de la academia en camino a su hogar, revisando su teléfono guardo el número que había usado papyrus para comunicarse con él, mientras caminaba por las calles en medio del crespúsculo noto el raro ambiente a su alrededor, por si acaso guardo su estado en el punto de guardado generado en medio de su camino, lleno de determinación empezó a dirigirse a donde estaba el extraño ambiente

Una vez subida la cima de la montaña fue espectador de la batalla entre las monjas Irina y Griselda contra un hombre que en pocas palabras para Frisk era tan horrible que repetirlo dos veces en la misma oración seria crimen capital. La pelea entre el hombre de alas y la hermana parecía ir pareja en términos sencillos pero para Frisk era obvio el que ser sobrenatural estaba superando a la monja que estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de cubrir a la menor como para responder apropiadamente a los ataques.

De un minuto a otro la espada que tenía la monja rubia voló de sus manos gracias a l distracción y aparición del psicótico albino que Frisk había enfrentado. Con el ceño levemente fruncido el chico dio varios pasos hacia adelante con la intención de intervenir pero de inmediato la llegada de un grupo de adolescentes, de los cuales sobresalían una pelirroja cuya identidad Frisk identificó como la gran kahuna de Kuoh, para el moreno la chica no era tan impresionante, después de todo Chara tenia mejor cuerpo y presencia.

La pelea se retomó pero la balanza no fue a mejor, con el mismo resultado que antes en medio de combos de ataques de energía roja, rayos, golpes y espadazos, en medio del camino las chicas de grupo de la pelirroja por alguna razón perdieron la ropa de manera sensualmente innecesaria al final tratando de ayudar Irina termino siendo empalada por la espada del Ángel.

Frisk abriendo su ojo izquierdo con ira mezclada termino saliendo de su escondite sus pasos resonaron encontrándose en frente del Ángel dándole la espalda a los demonios, estos extrañados encontraron a su salvador bastante oportuno, el moreno deshaciendo el abotonado en su chaqueta del uniforme la arrojo a la monja Griselda que sonriente recibió el gesto.

\- Gracias- asintiendo en respuesta, el moreno se centró de lleno en el Ángel mientras su alma se sincronizaba con la del Ángel.

 **[Kokabiel]**

 **[CHECK]**

 **[L.O.V.E: 30]**

 **[ATK: 1200 (1200), DEF: 3000 (3000)]**

 **[HP: 3000/3000]**

 **[Belicista Endemoniado]**

\- Que Stats tan ridículos…- Pensando en que no había visto unos niveles tan irregulares desde L.O.V.E de Chara el cual era de [6666], el pacifista pensó en cargar un archivo neutral para pelea pero el Ángel se detuvo al ver como Frisk lo veía con sus dos abiertos revelando unos orbes castaños con tinte rojizo en ellos.

\- Pero que factor tan curioso, Frisk Dreemurr… que curioso encuentro- el Ángel declaro dejando sorprendido al pacifista.

\- Tu… ¿Cómo sabes de mí?-

\- ¡JEJEJEJE!, ¡NIÑO ACASO VIVES DEBAJO DEL SUELO!… ¡NO ESPERA SI LO HACIAS AJAJAJA!, ¡ME RETIRO SERA INTERESANTE PELEAR CONTRA ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE MATARME!, ¡PERO POR AHORA ME VOY!, ¡EJEJEJE CHICO SI QUIERES EVITAR LA MUERTE DE MUCHOS MEJOR VEN A ENFRENTARME HOY A MEDIA NOCHE!-

Desapareciendo a mitad del cielo el Ángel dejo al pacifista de verdad perturbado con sus palabras… de donde o como lo conocía ese tipo, era un misterio, apretando su mano el pacifista pensó en la amenaza, con ese nivel era probable el que ellos de verdad pudieran causar una tragedia si los dejaba actuar, suspirando Frisk se llevó una mano a detrás de su nuca y vio al grupo de chicos que lo miraban intensamente.

\- Saludos, he… ese Ángel Kokabiel tal vez necesite beber una _KoKoabiel_ Para dejar de ser tan amargado- siendo Sona la única en reírse ante la mirada de todos Frisk sonrió un poco.

End Flash back.

Frisk seguía sentado sobre la baranda viendo como el cielo nocturno devoraba ese día, la pelirroja un poco mejor se acercó a él con el ceño levemente fruncido, Griselda venía detrás de ella con su mano en el hombro donde recibió un corte.

\- ¿Cómo esta Irina?- antes de que la monja contestara con una sonrisa el castaño del grupo de la pelirroja se levantó.

\- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!, ¡PORQUE ESE ANGEL CAIDO SABIA DE TI!- el castaño grito molesto, Frisk lo vio un minuto y lo analizo por si acaso.

 **[Issei Hyodo]**

 **[CHECK]**

 **[L.O.V.E: 1]**

 **[ATK: 40 (40), DEF: 20 (20)]**

 **[HP: 22/40]**

 **[Un pervertido sin remedio pero con potencial, tal vez sirva para algo… no cuentes con ello]**

Frisk suspiro, era de quien Kaori le advirtió, uno de esos terriblemente afamados pervertidos, Frisk pensó que tal vez no era mal tipo, cualquiera tenía un arrebato así por lo que estirando su mano en saludo se presentó ante el otro castaño.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé pero, Frisk Dreemurr, un gusto- Issei trato de buscar un rastro de mentiras en Frisk pero solo encontró un buen tipo ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad, algo renuente acepto el apretón de manos.

\- Perdona a mi lindo sirviente por eso- la pelirroja retomo la palabra con una sonrisa, Frisk también se la devolvió.

\- Esta bien, parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- asintiendo la chica paso contarle lo básico del mundo sobrenatural al chico el cual asentía con la duda de las palabras del líder de Grigori.

El pacifista comprendió lo que la demonio dijo, solo vio el cielo pensando el hecho de no poder cumplir bien lo que sans le advirtió que no hiciera, volvió su atención a los demonios sin importarle la calidad o especie de estos.

\- ¿Qué planea el Ángel?-

\- Planean usar la escuela de Kuoh como válvula para fusionar las Excalibur´s y la energía residual para destruir todo a su paso- Griselda se ganó la atención de Frisk que asintiendo comprendió lo serio del caso.

\- ¿Contramedidas?-

Las féminas de bandos contrarios extrañadas no podían entender el como un chico que era casi normal pudiese procesar tan rápida la situación, comprender y preguntar la solución más segura y factible al instante. Como si ya hubiera estado en una situación similar, como si no fuese la primera pelea con un enemigo sobrenatural, como si esto solo fuese algo común para él.

\- Planeábamos poner una barrera sobre la escuela mientras un grupo entraba a pelear contra el Ángel- Rias aporto a su idea a la conversación, Frisk se sintió conflictuado.

\- Una Barrera eh…-

\- Si… barrera-

El moreno, vio a la ciudad pensando en todas las personas ahí, vidas, buenas, malas pero al final vidas, los cientos de familias que sería arruinadas solo por el capricho de unos dementes, irguiéndose con su cabello ondeando por el viento el pacifista volteo a ver a los demonios, abriendo sus ojos les trasmitió a todos de lo que estaba hecho su alma entera.

DETERMINACIÓN.

\- Reténgalo lo más que puedan, iré a media noche a enfrentarlo, solo necesitare unos momentos-

Los demonios se vieron entre sí, tele transportándose con un círculo mágico (o caminando en el caso de Issei), dejaron al moreno solo, que viéndose en la calma de la noche con la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento volteo hacia el bosque.

\- Sal-

Ordenando sin una mueca de gentileza de entre la oscuridad salió una hermosa peli azul con ojos dorados, vistiendo un traje oficina la mujer vio renuente al pacifista que con una ceja arqueada más extrañado vio a un hombre de cabello castaño con las raíces rubias vestido con un traje japonés y una expresión jovial y relajada.

\- Yo joven Dreemurr- Frisk observo como de la espalda de ambos salían alas, en el caso del hombre 12, con la mujer solo un par, esta algo sonrojada dio unos pasos hacia el chico.

\- G-Gracias por salvarme- reconociendo por fin a la mujer Frisk solo rio un poco ante la embelesada mirada de la fémina.

\- Jejeje, bueno, no vine solo a ver como una de mis chicas se declaraba por lo que…- dejando sonrojada a la chica el hombre rio un poco.

\- ¿Quién eres y como sabes de mí?- el hombre rio jocoso de la pregunta.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Azazel, soy como puedes ver un Ángel caído y de que te conozco, digamos que el que universo sea destruido y reconstruido una y otra vez conmigo incluido es algo que no se puede ignorar-

Abriendo sus ojos Frisk apretó su puño molesto, luego vio fijamente al castaño, este rio un poco, pero creando una lanza de luz que lanzo al bosque para que este explotara en luz.

\- Antes de que preguntes, no, no soy consciente de tu habilidad para regresar la realidad hasta cierto punto, pero, cierta… información llego a mis manos, en estos momentos solo los altos mandos de las tres grandes facciones saben de tu habilidad, tus batallas y tus fuerzas-

\- ¡QUE HAS DICHO!-

\- Ejejeje, tranquilo no quiero morir hoy, como sea, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para pulverizar a Kokabiel sin mucho esfuerzo pero… si es posible, por favor no lo mates, a pesar de todo es un viejo amigo, como muestra de buena voluntad, toma- arrojando una daga de oro Frisk la tomo volviendo su mirada noto que ya no había nadie donde estaba el tipo, después se fijó en la daga que le habían dado.

 **Obj:**

 **[Dragon Golden Lance- ATK- ¿?]**

 **[Info: Sacred Gear artificial inconcluso, solo sirve para lograr un balance Breaker temporal (de un solo uso por vez)]**

Con muchas incógnitas en su mente el joven Dreemurr las dejo estar, no había tiempo que perder, usando sus piernas corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, entrando de golpe a su residencia el joven vio cómo su perro le daba la bienvenida pero rápidamente se quitó el uniforme sin tener en cuenta al canino que fue dejado de lado.

Se vistió con su conjunto civil, suerte azul con un cuadro una camisa de vestir azul debajo, pantalones de color beis, tenis rojos, algunas cadenas de metal en su brazo como recuerdo de su familia e amigos, se ató el cabello de forma que varios mechones se agrupaban cubriéndole la cara, se vio en el espejo y comprobó sus Stats una última vez por si acaso.

 **Nombre: Frisk Dreemurr**

 **L.O.V.E: 1**

 **Hp: 12000/12000**

 **ATK: 60 (0)**

 **DEF: 80 (30)**

 **P.E: 0**

 **NEXT: 10**

 **ARMA:…**

 **ARMADURA: Chaqueta y Bufanda.**

 **GOLD: 9999999999**

 **[No quieres tener que usar el archivo genocida]**

Su última opción era dicho archivo pero sin una buena razón Frisk no solo podía saltar a matar a todos solo porque si, viendo el reloj digital en la pared el chico entendió que aún faltaban algunas horas para la batalla contra el Ángel, decidió tomar su teléfono y llamar a la único contacto en él.

Papyrus.

Mientras…

El gran papyrus disfrutaba de una vida tranquila, desde que había salido del Underground su vida fue por un buen sendero, logro su sueño de tener un deportivo rojo descapotable, dos trabajos de lo mejor y de paso ¡su hermano al menos había encontrado un trabajo en el que esforzaba!, un poco pero se esforzaba, con eso en mente sonrió mientras guiaba a una docena de niños de entre 8 a 12 años a su otro trabajo como cocinero.

\- MUY BIEN TODOS, EN UNA FILA PARA CONOCER LAS ARTES CULINARIAS DEL GRAN PAPYRUS, ¡NYEHEHEHEHEHE!- los niños alegres se formaron de forma impecable mientras papyrus apuntaba al interior de la tienda donde muy contrario a la opinión de algunos Muffet sonreía de forma calidad.

Si bien en un principio el esqueleto le sacaba de quicio con su actitud inocente ahora era un buen amigo para la reina araña, su mascota se llevaba bien con él, sus súbditas también querían al huesudo amigo, a pesar de como inicio gracias a Muffet los dotes culinarios del hermano de Sans mejoraron bastante, con un escalofrió recordó la primera vez que cocinaron juntos…

Flash back…

Muffet había puesto un anuncio en el periódico de "se busca cocinero", algunos de los que habían venido eran buenos pero por recomendación de niño pacifista decidió darle al alto esqueleto una oportunidad, mientras batía en una taza la masa para los pasteles papyrus la observaba con suma atención, de un minuto a otro la araña le presento el postre al esqueleto que con mano en barbilla pensativo le dio su propio toque especial…

Espagueti.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho?- con un muesca de asco mesclada con rareza Muffet pregunto al esqueleto que seguía sonriente ante la pregunta de la araña.

End flash back

Desde ahí Muffet siguió contracto a papyrus por varias razones, primero: su comida podía ser un peligro para cualquiera, debía de enseñarle como se hacían las cosas o terminaría matando a alguien. Segundo: Algo, algo raro en ella misma después de convivir con el esqueleto le impedía estar lejos de este, tal vez fuese que él no le tenía miedo, o no se mostraba interesado en ella de forma romántica o… solo por ser el.

La araña sonrió mientras le mostraba a los niños los diferentes postres en el lugar, muchos de ellos se amontonaron en medio de los postres con las caras de Napstablook, Chara, Frisk, sans, ella, papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Monster Kid y muchos otros (Mettaton no… Muffet la detestaba), pidiendo dichos alimentos.

\- Papa, quiero ese-

\- Yo quiero ese papa-

\- Nyeh, papa ese con la cara de niña me da miedo-

Diciéndole "papa" e imitando su forma de hablar los niños enternecieron el frio corazón de la reina araña, usualmente su mente solo se interesaba en el dinero, como conseguir mas, como aumentarlo, como usarlo pero ahora con el esqueleto jugando con los niños le sacaba lo maternal, incluso una niña le jalo de su vestido para hacerla mirarla fijamente.

\- Umm, ¿pasa algo niña?-

\- Mama-

(Inserte sonido de disco rayado)

Con eso basto para que los colores de la sangre fría de la araña se subieran hasta su rostro, papyrus ignorante de lo que pasaba con la araña solo rio como de costumbre y apunto a la susodicha.

\- ¡NYE!, YA LOS OISTE EL GRAN PAPYRUS SERA EL PAPA Y TU LA MAMA, ¡NYEHEHEHEH!- antes de hundir más a la mujer en la vergüenza el teléfono del esqueleto sonó con el tema "bonestrouble".

\- ¿NYE?, FRISK QUE GRAN SORPRESA NO TAN GRANDE COMO YO PERO SI GRANDE, NYEHEHEHE… ¿QUE?, FRISK MI HERMANO ME TE DIJO QUE NO TE INVOLUCRARAS… ¿PERSONAS INOCENTES?, ESTA BIEN SE LO DIRE PERO NO TE PREOCUPES UNDYNE VA HACIA ALLÁ- El esqueleto dejo el teléfono con una expresión algo triste.

\- ¿Papa?- los niños rodearon al esqueleto que sonrió mientras les acariciaba la cabeza a todos.

\- MUFFET PUEDES CUIDARLOS UN MOMENTO DEBO DE HABLAR CON MI HERMANO-

\- Esta bien, yo los cuidos- el esqueleto salió volando del establecimiento… literalmente.

Volviendo…

El pacifista, habiendo llamado al esqueleto se fijó en como su perro le ofrecía su espada y escudo, ya consiente de que su dueño iría a otra batalla en contra de quien fuese que fuese.

\- No puedo chico, si algo pasa necesitas tener algo con que protegerte- acariciando a su perro con la reacción esperada Frisk se levantó a preparar comida para la batalla, él y muchos otros necesitarían el reponer energías.

DING

DONG

El moreno abrió la puerta para encontrarse para ahí a la mujer de hace unos minutos, la peli azul con ojos dorados, está sonriendo un poco saludo con la cabeza al pacifista que serio arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿P-puedo pasar?- nerviosa el Ángel caído pregunto.

\- Adelante- dándole pase libre el moreno dejo entrar a la mujer,

El perro en seguida llego ladrando a la mujer sintiendo el peligro que podría ser esta para su dueño, Frisk le dio unas caricias al perro y este dejo de ladrar. Luego viendo de nuevo a la mujer noto quien era par olerla ya identificada la Ángel caída pasado al cachorro se detuvo viendo fijamente al chico.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?-

\- S-si-

Frisk le ofreció a la Ángel en traje un sándwich que ella devoro con rapidez, el chico sorprendido siguió haciendo los alimentos para cuando fuesen necesarios, Undyne Debía de haber llegado hace media hora según el vuelo de avión que dijo sans que la envió, antes de continuar las manos de la mujer le tomaron las suyas.

\- No vayas-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- He dicho que no vayas, Azazel me ha dicho que eres fuerte, pero no conoces a Kokabiel, está loco y es poderoso una horrible combinación-

\- Eh enfrentado peores, creo que puedo con el-

\- Eso es muy ingenuo, Kokabiel es un Ángel y tu un humano… no vayas, morirás-

\- No, no lo hare, prometí no volver a hacerlo, si solo viniste a decirme que no vaya entonces vete- tratando de levantarse la mujer aún seguía con su mano sosteniendo la del pacifista-

\- Tu eres el primero… el primero en ayudarme sin ningún motivo oculto, No… no quiero que mueras, no quiero que la única persona a la que le importe desaparezca-

Frisk sonrió un poco antes de abrazar a la mujer, esta sonrojada respondió el gesto, como Ángel caída Kalawarner al igual que muchos había caído por su bajos instintos, en este caso la lujuria, bien en cuanto se enamoró de un hombre humano perdió el favor de dios, ese mismo hombre al saber de la situación de la misma como Ángel caída decidido huir antes que corresponder por los sentimientos que hicieron de la mujer una caída. Esta sin entender el porqué, cerro su corazón y se dispuso a jugar con los mortales siendo lo que equivaldría a una acción justa, solo buscando el mor de su líder, por ello había aceptado el ridículo plan de Raynare de robar Sacred Gear´s Para así subir en los escalones de la organización.

Pero fallaron.

Estuvo a dos centímetros de que la heredera Gremory la borrara de la existencia, fue literalmente gracias a estar fuera del alcance del ataque de energía que no había dejado de vivir, no estuvo segura cuanto tiempo pero si sabía que había estado mucho tiempo en un estado comatoso, de un minuto a otro sintió una lamida, pensando que sería alguna clase de pervertido se rindió sorpresa fue cuando sintió unos brazos tomándola y llevándola a un destino incierto.

De un minuto a otro sintió algo pasando de sus labios para bajar hasta su garganta logrando que de golpe su cuerpo recuperara, aun con la duda espero que quien fuese que la salvo bajara la guardia, en ese mismo instante pudo notar como estaba en una cómoda cama, sin perder tiempo se dejó llevar por los brazos del sueño para poder ver un nuevo día.

Después de despertarse somnolienta, la Ángel caída se estiro con flojera observando su alrededor, dejando la habitación bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso donde en la sala sobre el sofá estaba un humano joven de cabello castaño oscuro sin ser negro, piel morena en estado de sueño impidiéndoles ver los ojos del mismo, la Ángel algo intrigada tomo uno de los cabellos de chico apartándolo de su rostro viéndolo embelesada.

Era hermoso.

Si cualquiera le digiera que era mujer tal vez lo creería las facciones del chico le daban un aire natural de calma, ella misma no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo al moreno pero sabía que era cosa de acosadoras solo ver el sueño de un chico, es decir ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?

Muy Lejos de ahí chara estornudo…

Paso de dejar de ver al moreno en el sofá para tomar un lápiz con que en papel anoto el "Gracias" que luego Frisk leería gracias a Lesser Dog, retirándose la mujer se dirigió a hablar con su regente sobre los errores en la misión de vigilar a los usuarios de Sacred Gear's como Raynare los convenció de robar estos, el como sus compañeros murieron.

Ese día su líder estaba sudando mientras leía un reporte, como si de repente algo inconcebible para él hubiera pasado, luego de presentarse y del que el muy bastardo no la reconociera el inicio la llevo a hablar y agradecer a su salvador.

Dejando de pensar en el pasado la Ángel caído sintió el rompimiento del abrazo. Decepcionada la mujer observo como Frisk tomaba la daga el pacifista solo siguió su camino a la puerta sería bueno llegar antes de tiempo pero se detuvo a voltear a la Ángel que sonrió por el gesto.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, eres una buena amiga-

Amiga.

Amiga.

Amiga.

La Ángel se cayó de rodilla mientras sentía su corazón partirse en trocitos pequeños, mientras su cuerpo se volvía de piedra, había avanzado tanto en unos minutos y de golpe el chico mata sus ilusiones.

 **[No te rindas Kalawarner mantén tu… determinación]**

La voz Asgore sonó en la cabeza del Ángel claro sin que esta lo supiera, Frisk se despidió dejando a la desesperanzada Ángel en su casa. Corriendo el chico llego a la escuela donde Sona preparaba la barrera mientras bebía una Cocoa caliente sin razón aparente.

\- Esa es la perfecta Cocoa para Cocoabiel- Sona casi escupe su bebida al no poder contener su risa, ante la mirada de todos un chico normal llegaba para hacerle frente a un monstruo invencible, el grupo Gremory llego al lugar también.

\- La barrera estará puesta todo el tiempo que podamos mantenerla, Rias todavía estamos a tiempo de llamar a tu hermano- la chica de lentes aun con espuma de la bebida en su boca dijo mientras su amiga intentaba no sentirse incomoda con eso.

\- lo mismo va para ti Sona-

\- No hay problema ya me comunique con lucifer sama-

\- ¡Akeno!- la de cabello pelirrojo grito molesta

\- Seguro que eso "A-ke-no" no lo viste venir- Frisk no perdió la oportunidad soltando algo digno de sans de nuevo.

\- Pmmm… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Esta vez no solo Sona, sino una pequeña peliblanca del grupo Gremory, la propia Akeno, la rubia del mismo grupo y un escondido Vali dejaron salir sus carcajadas ante la miradas acusatorias de los demás.

Mientras…

\- Me siento tan orgulloso de Frisk…- lleno de orgullo sans dijo sin aparente sentido.

Volviendo…

Pasando de esa molesta escena para Rias y todos aquellos que no comprendía la grandeza de la comedia, Frisk dio un paso adelante entrando a la escuela para empezar la batalla.

La escuela estaba en penumbras solo iluminada por la luz de una energía mientras un gordo vestido de clérigo recitaba unas palabras, al lado del gordo estaba el albino psicótico de Freed y sentado en una silla con la luna de fondo Kokabiel reposaba su puño contra su mejilla de forma aburrida. Pasando de los demonios se fijó Frisk mientras generaba una lanza de luz.

\- Bien, dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas con todo contra mí?- el Ángel sonrió desquiciado lanzando su lanza al gimnasio de la escuela que exploto sin más.

Frisk con sus ojos aun cerrados solo observo al Ángel, este chasqueo los dedos, desde unos agujeros en el suelo empezaron a salir gigantescos osos de tres de cabezas que escupían fuego, Frisk anoto eso en la lista de cosas que no quería volver a ver en su vida. Después de Chara con su cara de miedo y Omega Flowey, después como sans y Toriel hacían lo suyo esto era lo más perturbador del día.

El pacifista no perdió tiempo lanzándose hacia adelante contra los osos de tres cabezas, usando su capacidad logro esquivar las garras de los susodichos ante la atónita mirada Gremory después salto poniéndose sobre la cabeza de esos seres alzando su mano la bajo usando su carta de triunfo contra ese tipo de criatura.

 **[Acariciar]**

 **[Acariciar]**

 **[Acariciar]**

 **[Acariciar]**

Los ojos de todos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas, donde hace unos minutos estaba la imponente e aterradora imagen del guardián de las puertas del hades ahora estaba un gigantesco perro babeante recibiendo los mimos del moreno que sonriendo repitió la acción contra el resto de los seres, luego encaro al Ángel que lleno de ira lanzo su lanza de luz pulverizando a los "perros".

\- ¡ARGHHH!, ¡LO MALO DE CONTRATAR PERROS!- en cólera el Ángel empezó a generar detrás suyo en el infinito cielo ciento de lanzas de luz que resplandecían del poder.

\- ¡NGHHHH!, ¡ESA ES MI FRASE!- Una voz desconocida seguida por una lanza de energía azulada que barrio las lanzas del Ángel dieron lugar a la aparición de un ser en armadura con lanzas de energía azul en manos.

\- ¿Quién es esa?- Ante la pregunta de Koneko y Frisk usando caricia en esta el mismo soltó con una sonrisa.

\- Una Verdadera Heroína-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

Kalawarner y Lesser Dog:

La Ángel caída estaba con cartas en manos observando las susodichas y sintiéndose en un aprieto, frente a ella estaba el perro del moreno con una gorra verde en su cabeza y cartas en sus patas.

\- Escalera real- mintió la Ángel mostrando sus cartas con una ilusión de dicho combo.

\- Woof- para sorpresa de la Ángel el perro tenía una mejor mano que ella, venciéndola al instante.

\- ¡Demonios!- en lo que venía de noche el perro ya había vencido a la mujer 12 veces seguidas.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

¿Papyrus x Muffet?: No solo salió así, aunque si ustedes lo prefieren la hago en la historia.

¿Porque Undyne?: Porque así la siguiente batalla será épica.

¿Dejare algún día de cortarle donde no es?: NO.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **BIEN POR TODOS, YA SABEN QUE EL GUARDIAN DE CHARA ES CROM CRUACH.**

Murder W. D. Pedro: Eso se resolverá en los capítulos posteriores. Lo de Seraphim sans no es tan cierto, después de todo el propio error mismo ha logrado vencer a varios de ellos solo, de hecho según el propio Error más batalla le han dado Gans (el sans de Gztale) y GSans (el de Underpach) que muchos Seraphim sans alternos.

En todo caso siéntete libre de dar tu argumento.

Anonymus: Acabo de trolearte, no te sientas mal, si fuera muy predecible no estarían aquí ¿o sí?

Eien no hiryu: Pues no, así como una vez Toby Fox dijo que sans era demasiado flojo para una relación (da igual eso no va a detener a los shiper´s) esta chara al ser la sans de ese universo es igual de floja, siendo que piensa que sería muy agotador ser una novia celosa sin darse cuenta de que ya lo es.

* * *

Ahora vamos con algo sencillo.

Verán gente…

Estoy aburrido…

Por lo que por favor recomiéndeme algunas historias pero teniendo en cuenta los factores que yo odio:

Gary Stu.

Oc demasiado.

Godlike u Overpower.

Solo pido algo con buena trama, buen argumento y sin las tonterías anteriormente dichas. Antes que nada no acepto historia de naruto ya estoy hasta los huevos de ese pijo rubio, tampoco de un Issei pseudo Gary Stu algo como superhero de Bustercall, pero no como Issei Blood Trail (hacen quedar muy bien a Issei ahí para nada a mi gusto) o crossover buenos, eso sería todo.

O cierto el siguiente capítulo es pura pelea así que entiendan si me tomo mí tiempo ya que disfruto haciendo las escenas de batalla, y dejen sus Oc por favor para el siguiente acertijo en el caso de resolverlo:

Valentía guante duro cuyo agarre afianza sobre su arma predestinada, integridad revolotea al son de la batalla entrenada por el campeón humano siendo la espada de Roland su amiga fiel, Perseverancia e Amabilidad hermanos biológicos llenos de linaje e una estirpe encolerizada entre si y llena de amarguras.

Cualquiera que deduzca quien es alguno de los portadores deje de una su Oc que aparecerá de inmediato, por cierto todos son canon.

Como sea.

NYE…


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... estamos aquí en el 5 capítulo del fic…

Hay algo que me inquieta…

Verán, me gustaría sacarle el mayor jugo posible a la pelea pero siendo así esto pasaría a M Aunque si quieren lemon esto igualmente pasara a ser M, en todo caso al partir de este capítulo esto puede considerarse de ese Nivel, los siento si alguien se siente ofendido o mal.

* * *

 **Lanza.**

Rias estaba anonadada cuando sin ningún tipo de violencia el moreno de ojos cerrados derroto a los cerberos de Kokabiel, sentada en el suelo alzo la vista después de que el Ángel mismo asesinara a los monstruos que el trajo, el Ángel extendió sus alas mientras su aura dorada furiosa desbordaba cuarteando el suelo, el Ángel de pelo largo extendió sus dos brazos al cielo generando un batallón entero de lanzas de luz que a la distancia en la que estaban de su portador daban la ilusión de ser estrellas doradas en el cielo.

Bajando las manos el Ángel dio orden para que las lanzas acribillaran a los demonios, pero de un minuto a otros.

TRUUUUCCCKKK

\- ¡NGAHHHHHH!-

FIIIIUUUUUU

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Destruyendo la barrera que los Sitri colocaron sobre la escuela una figura negras entro mientras que de su mano salió disparada una lanza de luz color azul, esta siguió hasta el cielo impactando con las lanzas de luz destruyéndolas en seguida, poco después la figura quedo erguida en la punta del techo del club de investigación de lo oculto. Rias pudo observar bien la figura entera de su salvadora.

Una armadura negra, con peto, faldón, hombreras, guanteletes, botas y casco sobre su cara de placas negras, midiendo unos 1, 70 m, el pelo pelirrojo de su portador ondeaba con el viento, la armadura pegada al cuerpo de la mujer dejaban su cuerpo torneado al descubierto.

La luz de la luna le daba de trasfondo a la armadura un excelente brillo en sus placas de metal, tensando sus músculos en su mano izquierda hizo aparecer una lanza de energía azul y con la derecha se pasó debajo de cuello antes de apuntar a Kokabiel.

Encolerizado el Ángel acorto la distancia de 30m con un fogonazo de velocidad, su puño derecho choco de lleno contra el de la mujer causando una onda expansiva, luego de eso levanto el otro brazo con la misma intención de atinar un golpe a la mujer que hizo lo mismo con su mano libre después de soltar su lanza.

POOMMMM

Resonando como tambor ambos le acertaron al contrario un puñetazo de lleno en la cara al otro antes de salir disparados cada uno al lado contrario a ellos por la fuerza del impacto.

BOOMMMM

BOOMMMM

Kokabiel dio un viaje directo al otro lado el campus destruyendo la cancha de tenis, la mujer por otro si bien fue mandada a volar se mantuvo con su pies firme causando que al ser arrastrados crearan cráteres de en su movimiento hacia atrás, iluminando solo una cuenca debajo de su casco apretó su puño de nuevo y un aura de color azulada desbordo de todo su cuerpo.

El viento se arremolino cerca de la guerrera, fue tanto que las chicas tuvieron que forzar sus faldas a quedarse abajo, después de eso, de un fogonazo de velocidad la mujer estaba descendiendo sobre Kokabiel con una lanza en sus manos, para contrarrestar el ataque el Ángel hizo aparecer la suya también, alzándola logro desviar la empalada descendente que venía sobre él, luego obligo a la mujer a irse a la izquierda e intentar atravesarle el brazo pero esta puso en frente su propia lanza evitando el golpe.

Levantándose de lleno la mujer empezó una serie de estocadas contra el Ángel que las desviaba con su propia lanza, ambos al chocar el uno contra el otro las lanzas aumentaron sus auras y separándose empezaron una arremetida rápida el uno contra el otro chocando armas a una velocidad que los demonios eran incapaces de seguir con la vista.

FASSSHHH

FASHHH

TUMMM

TUMMM

Las chispas de energía volaban de cada rose ejercido entre las lanzas, siguiendo con la carrera a velocidades inhumanas ambos se estrellaron en la escuela, peor aún ahí siguieron chocando armas en uno contra el otro, saltando lejos hacia el segundo piso de la escuela desde arriba Undyne apunto al suelo de donde empezaba a mostrarse puntos de luz azules.

\- ¡ARHHHH!-

Grito Kokabiel al sentir las lanzas empalando su persona, Una le atravesó el brazo derecho, otra la pierna izquierda, una un ala del lado derecho mientras más y más le empezaba a empalar cubriendo de sangre las misma, dejando una estela de humo Undyne suspiro relajada, pero….

POOOOMMMM

Un puñetazo en su mejilla le arrebato de la fuerza un diente junto a sangre, Kokabiel envuelto en humo, cortadas y sangre salió atinando su golpe a la mujer, Undyne atravesó el muro de la escuela quedando en parte trasera mientras con sus manos y pies retenía el arrastre de su cuerpo por el campo, a tiempo levanto la vista para generar una lanza que impacto con la que le lanzo el Ángel.

BOOOOMMMM

El humo cubrió el escenario, Undyne se levantó del suelo y camino en el cielo volando con sus alas magullada así como su traje de negocios el Ángel las estiro con ira mientras del Salía una aura dorada en lo que levantaba su mano derecha al cielo nocturno de donde junto a las estrellas empezaron a parpadear luces amarillas, la lluvia de lanzas bajo con furia sobre toda la escuela amenazando con barrer con esta pero…

\- ¡NGHHHH!- Estirando su brazo a un lado los puntos azulados marcaron todo el piso de la escuela poniendo su esfuerzo en ello Undyne libero desde el suelo una lluvia de sus lanzas que se contrapuso a las de Kokabiel

PIIIMMMM

PIIIIIMMMMM

PIIIIIMMMMMM

Las lanzas chocaron unas contra otras generando explosiones de energías ridículas, con las explosiones haciendo alusión a las megas novas, todo el aire se cubrió de cenizas y polvo, Kokabiel aun en el aire empezó a tener espasmos de la risa, Undyne por su parte apretó su puño ante el demente Ángel.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA BIEN, QUE BIEN SE SIENTE!, ¡HACE MAS DE DOS MIL AÑOS QUE NO ME SENTIA ASI!, ¡MAS!, ¡QUIERO MAS!- Undyne le dio lo desiado.

Saltando la guerrera le atino en el abdomen un puñetazo de lleno que con el impulso con el que después lo mando al suelo le saco al Ángel un vomito de sangre junto con la rotura de algunos huesos.

Mientras ambos combatían no se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado en otro lado a los demonios y Frisk que sentado en el suelo observaba al gordo clérigo terminar su fusión de espadas en una sola.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA ESTA HECHO!, ¡EXCALIBUR ESTA DE VUELTA!, ¡AHORA FREED MATALOS PARA ARMAR NUESTRO EJERCITO Y ATACAR EL CIELO!-

Frisk reaccionando a la palabra que traía consigo la guerra corrió hacia el albino tomando antes que este la espada ensamblada, el anciano gordo gruño en ira pero de inmediato una mueca de burla le adorno el asqueroso rostro.

\- Jajaja mala idea niño, solo las personas con elementos sagrados pueden portar las Excalibur´s, Freed ¡acaba con el!-

\- ¡ES LO HORA DE LA VENGANZA!- Freed saco de su bolsillo una espada de luz, Frisk por su parte analizo el arma en sus manos.

 **Obj:**

 **[Excalibur- ATK- 100]**

 **[Info: Espada hecha a partes de las Excalibur´s** **Nightmare** **,** **Destruction** **y** **Mimic** **, te confieren las habilidades de hacer ilusiones, destruir todo a tu paso y Transfórmalo en lo que imagines]**

 **[Te has equipado la Excalibur hecha por un gordo genocida… no es la gran cosa]**

Frisk observo el arma y encogiendo de hombros se equipó con ella, Tras ese mensaje el moreno bateo la espada para acostumbrarse a ella, el sacerdote con lengua de Kiss se avanzó sobre él, pero este usando la propiedad Speedy de Excalibur se puso a un lado evitando el corte de la espada de luz de este.

\- ¿Qué?, no pensaste que me iba a quedar quieto a recibir tus golpes ¿o sí?- Sintiéndose como sans, Frisk se puso detrás del albino provocando su frustración.

El campo de ejercicios de la escuela se vio ahora envuelta en haces de luz blanca producto de los intentos de Freed de atinarle al moreno, este solo esquivaba sin problemas ante la atónita mirada del gordo vestido de clérigo.

\- Imposible, el solo la está usando como si fuese natural, nadie había hecho eso antes, ¿qué es el?- Murmurando el asqueroso gordo no se dio cuenta de que la albina Loli se puso detrás de él y haciendo lo contrario a lo que el sentido común de un niño haría se acercó al clérigo de la iglesia católica y le propino un golpe en los bajos.

Volviendo Freed se encontraba jadeante del cansancio mientras Frisk seguia normal e estable, ondeo la espada de forma tranquil y apunto al albino en ese momento el ambiente se distorsiono.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- molesto el albino pregunto, ya no estaba en medio del patio de la escuela Kuoh sino que estaba en un pasillo de columnas mármol blanco, enlozado de blanco, con varias ventanas en vidriadas con un símbolo de tres triángulos, dos derechos, uno al revés, con un cirulo sobre ellos adornados de unas alas por donde pasaba la luz del sol tranquilamente.

\- Heya-

Freed se volteo para ver un esqueleto en medio del lugar, bastante bajo, de unos 1,60 con una chaqueta azul sobre un suéter blanco, unos shorts negros con una línea blanca pasándole en medio, en sus pies unos tenis blancos desgastados, sus cuencas estaban iluminadas por unas luces sobrenaturales, este alzo la mano en saludo y…

TUUMMM

TUUMMM

TUMMMM

\- Arghh…- varios huesos atravesaron el cuerpo del albino, uno sus costillas, otro atravesó uno de sus pulmones, otro estaba incrustado de manera grotesca en su espalda pasando por su abdomen.

Tan grande fue el shock de morir de esa forma que fuera de la ilusión donde Frisk lo atrapo se desmayó del miedo, el moreno suspiro al menos no había tenido que matarle, eso era suficiente…

Los demonios no creyendo el que el albino que les dio tantos problemas fuese tan fácilmente vencido tuvieron que hacerse a un lado cuando Undyne junto a Kokabiel cayeron en medio del campo formando un cráter mientras chocaban armas. Frisk vio cómo su amiga tenía varios cortes en la armadura así como su casco que amenazaba con romperse de los golpes.

\- Ahh, Ahh, Ahhh- Undyne se separó del Ángel jadeando en eso Frisk le arrojo un sándwich ella debajo de la mascar tardo unos minutos en entender.

Ñam

Ñam

Choop

Choop

Gulp

Recuperándose al comer Undyne desbordo energía de nuevo, pero Kokabiel viendo recuperada a la mujer atino a disparar una lanza en dirección hacia la más dé pequeña de todos…

Koneko.

TRASHHH

La lanza de luz no impacto contra el cuerpo de la niña en vez de eso, Undyne con su velocidad logro arrastrar a la peli plata, pero su casco termino por romperse, en medio del movimiento, se reveló la cara de la mujer, con cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo, un ojo amarillo profundo, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada.

Un humana.

\- Grrr, basura, atacando a un niño inocente, ahora veras, los villanos como tú no merecen seguir respirando, ¡esta heroína te vencerá!, ¡AHORA!-

PUUUM

Un puñetazo conecto la guerrera al Ángel, su rodilla se elevó impactando el abdomen del de horrible cara, otro puñetazo se impactó de nuevo, Undyne se agacho aplicando una barrida de pies, cayendo en el suelo, la mujer le propino una patada directa en el estómago, agarrando de los brazos al hombre lo alzo sobre ella para hacer que su cabeza impactara en el suelo de lleno.

El Ángel en cólera, se apoyó con sus palma del suelo golpeando son su pie la mandíbula de Undyne, se levantó de golpe haciendo aparecer espadas de luz con la que atravesó las muñecas de la guardia real luego puso su mano en el abdomen de esta.

\- ¡Adiós!

BOOOOMMMM

\- ¡UNDYNE!

Una lanza de luz exploto de lleno en el cuerpo de la mujer, Kokabiel contra se volteo encarando a los demonio, pero contra sus pronósticos unos brazos lo tomaron desde las axilas para mandarlo al cielo siendo que con sus alas se mantuvo a flote tranquilo. Viendo se fijó en la mujer que estaba sangrando de las muñecas, la parte de su armadura que cubría el abdomen ya no estaba, respiraba con dificulta pero sonriente le levanto de nuevo, Frisk le ofreció otro sándwich que devoro con rapidez.

\- Ahh, Gracias Punk- observo como Frisk la veía confuso, debía ser por su apariencia suspirando la mujer le dijo en señas que luego le explicaba, Frisk vio al Ángel para darle a Undyne la lanza que el otro Ángel le había dado.

\- ¿Ahh?, un amuleto, bien punk, lo llevare- Sin dejar que Frisk le explique el porqué de la daga la mujer se puso en frente pero debajo del cuervo.

\- Ohh, parece que recibiste algo interesante, bueno no te salvara de lo que te hare-

\- Ah, ya cállate mal intento de cuervo, un niño me ha hecho más daño que tu-

Frisk empezó a silbar viendo para otro lado, siendo que él y chara había matado un par (muchas) de veces a Undyne, siendo que chara era mucho más fuerte que el tipo frente a él, el moreno no dudaba que Undyne le podía patear el trasero, Frisk estaba muy absorto en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta del rubio que en las sombras apuntaba a él.

\- Sword Birth-

\- ¡CUIDADO!-

La monja Griselda apareció tacleando a Frisk evitando así que unas espadas mataran al moreno, de las sombras Kiba Yuto apareció con espada apuntando al moreno mientras sus ojos inyectados en odio solo miraban la espada en manos del moreno que…

\- huuu, Uhummm, Uhmmm-

\- AHH-

Siendo que el moreno termino en el suelo con la mujer mayor sobre el de forma que sus pechos (Bastante más grandes que los de Rias por cierto) aprisionaron su cara mientras esté intentando liberarse e decir algo tocaba el cuerpo sin querer de manera sensual de la misma mientras el movimiento de su boca estimulaba los pechos de esta, que excitada soltó un gemido lleno de placer.

\- Jamás perdonare a la Excalibur, ni a nadie que la porte- mientras Kiba seguía diciendo eso Frisk aún estaba intentando librarse de la suave y sexy prisión.

\- ¡KYAAA!- Grito la mujer al sentir como Frisk la tomaba del trasero para elevar y caer esta vez el sobre ella, mientras Frisk se la pudo quitar de encima a la monja y volver a respirar.

\- Por ello, a pesar de no saber nada de ti, ¡te eliminare con la espada!- Kiba se lanzó al ataque pero dándole al moreno el suficiente tiempo para bloquear usando la Excalibur, luego el rubio empezó una serie de estocadas contra el moreno que las evitaba con facilidad.

\- Quisieras detenerte-

[Tratas de razonar con Kiba]

\- ¡NO!-

[Pero no sirve]

Frisk salto evitando un tajo y tratando de dar uno contra el rubio que en cólera no lo evito recibiendo el corte directo en su pecho del cual al ser un demonio herido por la Excalibur termino saliendo energía oscura de él.

[- 60]

\- Por favor detente-

[Tratas de que deje de pelear]

\- ¡Nunca!-

[Pero no Sirve]

El rubio parándose como podía forzó su poder a generar una espada, esta era negra, al impactar con el filo de la Excalibur de Frisk se destruyó en pedazo, trato de hacer lo mismo con una espada de fuego pero el resultado fue igual, así sucesivamente con diferentes tipos de espadas hasta que ya no se pudo mantener en pie y usando de apoyo una de sus espadas termino en el suelo jadeando.

\- Yo debo… yo debo… vengarles, debo hacerlo-

TUMMM.

Undyne le propino al rubio un golpe directo a la cara molesta de lo que veía, Frisk abrió sus ojos entendiendo el porqué, guardo en su inventario (Bolsillo) La Excalibur, mientras veía eso, por alguna razón el gordo volvió en si mientras e Ángel los observaba apaciblemente.

\- ¡DE QUE SIRVES SI MUERES, SIN VENGARLES!, ¡SE LO QUE SE SIENTE!, ¡NGAHHHH!, ¡DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA Y VALORA TU PROPIA VIDA!-

Kiba vio a la mujer, luego apretó el puño con ira, se volvió a levantar apuntando con su espada al cielo, envuelto en cólera libero un aura demencial, de entre las ropas del asqueroso gordo salió volando un cristal de luz que en el medio de lugar se rompió liberando un monto de espectros de niños los cuales se arremolinaron en torno de Kiba antes de fusionarse con él.

\- ¡ **BALANCE BREAKER!** \- La espada en su mano brillo como el arcoíris antes de oscurecerse por completo, moviéndose con espasmos el filo termino por equilibrarse mostrando una espada de mitad blanca y otra negra, al lado del rubio ya hacia una pieza de ajedrez roja con forma de caballo para sorpresa de los demonios.

-¿E-El?- temerosos los demonios vieron como Kiba caía al suelo con una sonrisa.

\- ESO ES LO SAGRADO Y DEMONIACO SE HA MESCLADO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SOLO LOS MAOS SI NO DIOS TAMBIEN, AHGRRR…-

Una lanza le atravesó el abdomen al asqueroso gordo, desapareció dejándole al hombre un oyó del cual salían borbones de sangre, a la mayoría no le importó esto pero después de ver como Kokabiel apuntaba al cielo liberando toda su aura la mayoría se puso en posición de combate.

\- Bueno, ahora iré con mi máximo poder, espero que me den diversión- Kokabiel dijo en respuesta Undyne le saco el dedo de en medio antes de lanzarle una lanza que el Ángel desvió sin problema.

\- Parece que yo también debo ser algo seria- El aura de Undyne rebaso la que Kokabiel, en un segundo estaba frente al mientras le lavaba una lanza en el abdomen al Ángel, este de la rapidez y fuerza con la que su cuerpo recibió el impacto termino por estrellarse en el suelo.

Una lluvia de lanzas de luz fueron contra Undyne que las bloqueo todas con la suya propia, luego generando unas tres de energía verde las lanzo al Ángel que pesando en bloquearlas no espero que estas dieran vuelta clavándose en su espalda, el Ángel ya cansado de todo envolvió su cuerpo en luz lanzándose hacia la mujer que sonriendo lo recibió.

Envueltos en energía dorada y azul los dos seres empezaron a intercambiara golpes uno tras otro. Undyne le propino al Ángel dos puñetazos en la cara, una patada en abdomen, un rodillazo en la mandíbula para después tomarlo del rostro y obligarlo a caer en el suelo de nuevo. El Ángel con ira rugió con fuerza.

\- ¡ARHHH!, ¡QUE ES ESTO!, ¡SE SUPONE QUE IBA A REINICIAR LA GUERRA!, ¡QUE IBA A MATAR A MIGUEL Y A SIRZECHS PERO AHORA PRIMERO TE MATARE A TI!, MALDICION!- En cólera demencial Kokabiel empezó a espulzar luz de todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡HEY QUE MIERDAS QUIERES DECIR CON "REINICIAR LA GUERRAS"!- Undyne pregunto pensando en todos los sacrificios que hubo en el Underground para que hubiera paz entre las razas, aunque fuese frágil era paz, se imaginó a Alphis sonriendo mientras miraban anime, a Asgore podando un arbusto con expresión feliz, a papyrus haciendo espagueti mientras reía tranquilo, a ella misma cocinando con el punk, a ella entrenando humanos… los niños que murieron por imbéciles que solo pensaban en ellos mismo y sus ideales egoístas… como Kokabiel.

\- ¡NO ME JODAS!, ¡NO DEJARE QUE UN PSICOPATA COMO TU CUMPLAS SUS PLANES!, ¡PREPARATE POR QUE VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!, ¡NGAHHHH!- desde la armadura de Undyne empezó a emerger una luz dorada llena de poder.

BOOOOMMMMMMM

El aura dorada desbordo aún más que antes, la recompuesta barrera de los Sitri se vino abajo de nuevo con la explosión de poder, Undyne fue tragada por la luz, Kokabiel sintió nervios por el resiente power up de Undyne que al disiparse la luz mientras ella flotaba con una lanza de color azul que parpadeaba con pequeños rayos de energía rojos y dorados en su mano.

\- **Balance Breaker-** susurro una voz en el aire

Frente a todos estaba una figura envuelta en una armadura de oro puro, con el peto dorado envuelto en placas de metal que daba la ilusión de escamas de Dragon, con una gema morada incrustada, botas de oro puro con el símbolo de la runa delta grabado en los talones, dos guanteletes de haciendo alusión a las garras de un Dragon, hombreras grandes de oro con gemas moradas también incrustadas, el yelmo cubriendo la cara con temática de Dragon y dos gemas moradas haciendo de ojos de la misma.

\- No creas que porque…-

Las palabras del Ángel murieron en seguida, tres de sus alas les fueron arrancadas de golpe, Undyne parada detrás las tiro a un lado, antes de intentar algo, unas lanzas se le clavaron en los brazos, dos más en las piernas, antes de caer la mujer en armadura lo tomo por el cuello alzándolo por sobre ella.

\- Cierra el pico, cuervo de mierda-

Undyne lo lanzo lejos, Kokabiel atravesó lo que quedaba de la escuela, luego en medio del vuelo la mujer volvió a tomarlo del cuello para estamparlo en el suelo provocando que este se agrietara del impacto, genero una lanza en sus manos con la cual apunto al cuello del caído, este viéndose acorralado en desesperación se arrancó el para lanzárselo a la mujer, usando eso como distracción dio varios saltos alejándose de ella, generando una lanza de luz la lanzo pero Undyne movió su cabeza esquivando esta sin problemas.

\- Deja que te muestre como se hace- una lanza sobre cargad apareció en las manos de Undyne, está la lanzo hacia el Ángel que solo alcanzo a agacharse evitando el ataque.

BOOOOOMMMMM

Una explosión del tamaño de Hiroshima cubrió el cielo, indicando que de no haber bloqueado el ataque Undyne lo hubiera matado, esta se miró las manos algo incrédula de su propio poder, luego debajo del casco sonrió de forma siniestra.

\- Te doy unas últimas palabras…- siguiendo el de un noble guerrero le dio a Kokabiel la oportunidad de decir su ultimo pensar.

\- ¡Dios está muerto!, ¡murió en la gran guerra de la facciones!- pensando que eso le daría unos minutos Undyne solo suspiro.

\- ¿Y qué?-

\- ¿Ah?- Kokabiel extrañado vio a la mujer.

\- mira rarito, ve vale si él está vivo o no, yo solo quiero vivir junto a mis amigos y familia, por lo que lo demás me importa un cacahuete- Undyne le apunto con otra lanza para miedo del Ángel.

El sonido de una piedra le alerto, pero ahí solo estaba Frisk sonriéndole a Undyne, los demonios y miembros de la iglesia seguían en shock pero Frisk siguió igual que siempre.

\- Je, se acabó rarito-

\- Muy interesante sin duda, creo que es hora de que actué- saliendo de las sombras caminando tranquilamente un peli plateado de ojos amarillos, con jeans, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero se presentó.

\- ¿Y Tú quién eres?- Undyne encaro al peli plata que movió su mano aburrido.

\- Solo un recadero, pero a ahora, Kokabiel vengo por ti así que hazme el favor de no resistirte-

\- Jodete mocoso de Azazel- el Ángel le envió una lanza al de ojos amarillo que se encogió de hombros.

\- Ok, será por las malas… **Balance Breaker** \- una armadura plateada cubrió al chico antes que con una velocidad demoniaca le hiciera un placaje al Ángel antes ascender al cielo.

\- ¿Que le vas a hacer?- Frisk pregunto algo preocupado por el Ángel.

\- Lo llevo a casa, también me llevare Freed, bueno… nos vemos- desapareciendo el adolecente dejo en dudas a muchos.

Los demonios salieron de su estupor, Frisk se rasco la cabeza incomodo, básicamente no había hecho nada en la batalla cuando se supone que él era la carta de triunfo, Frisk noto que algo a la distancia brillaba antes de darse cuenta empezó a correr junto a Undyne ante la mirada de los demonios.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?- ante la pregunta de Rias oyó un grito del moreno.

\- LANZA-

BOOMMMMM

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hoy no hay extra…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

¿Porque Frisk puede usar Excalibur sin problemas?: Frisk en el juego es capaz de usar los objetos de los demás humanos sin problemas y hasta donde lo sabemos es el único en poder entrar en todos los estados del alma, así que Frisk ha de tener un adaptabilidad y potencial bastante grande.

¿Qué tan fuerte es Undyne ahora?: Recuerdan que este fic es después del juego, mucho después por lo que la mujer pez ha estado entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana así no hubiera un enemigo al cual enfrentar.

¿Por qué le dices tantas veces gordo asqueroso al gordo asqueroso?: Porque me recuerda a un gordo asqueroso.

* * *

 **Reviews.:**

Anonymus: Si, lo hizo.

Eien no hiryu: (El autor lo golpea con un salten), No mueras, todavía no has comentado, aquí está la continuación.

MurderW. : Le acertaste, no te preocupes por lo largo mándalo en múltiples reviews o mándame un pm ya que lo lograste. Ya leí Retribución, había algunas discrepancias del autor por lo que deje de leerlo, lo siento no voy a leer la esperanza del clan Ootsutsuki, en primer es God-like yo odio eso, en segundo ya dije que no soporto ver a naruto ni en pintura, lo siento pero ese manga me harto, más el anime de hecho, espero que entiendas.

 **Y listo…**

 **Esperen se me olvida.**

 **Verán ya van 5 capítulos por lo que el fic se tomara un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo antes de volver a actualizar, porque me concentraré en los otros**

 **Espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Nyeh…**


End file.
